New Pet
by TheKillerPinecone
Summary: Ciel's a stray neko that is picked up by animal control and adopted by a tall black haired clothe designer this takes place is a AU present time rated M for later chapters
1. Captured and Caged

Ciel groaned as the cage he was in was removed from the animal control van, "Finally caught the blue eyed on Will," a red haired man said as he bounded over to the man holding Ceils' cage.

"Get away from me Grell, I had a hard enough time catching this one I don't want to hurt you," William said, using his catch stick to push the other man away.

"Cruel as ever Will," Grell pouted, but he bounded away before he got wacked over the head.

"Annoying as ever," William muttered before setting the cage down on a cart then pushing it down the shelters' hall, "Now, Ciel…that's what you call yourself right looks like this is the end of your freedom."

"Maybe, this isn't the first time I've been in a shelter," Ciel replied without even looking at the man.

William glared at the neko child, but knowing what would most likely happen to the young boy gave the man enough satisfaction that he didn't respond. He came to an empty cage and moved the neko to it before locking it and walking away.

Ciel sat in the cage staring out at the nekos around him, some had the same grim look on their face as he did, those with collars were calmer knowing their masters would be coming to get them, and then there were those who were completely terrified. Ciel's ears flatten and his tail twitched as he notice William coming down the hall with and other cage. He hissed at the man as he put a blonde neko into the cage next to him. William walked away from the hissing boy without so much as a glance to the hissing boy. When William was out of sight Ciel went back to his brooding, "HEY CIEL!" came an excited voice. Ciel glanced over at the cage next to him and groaned when he noticed who it was.

"Hello Alois," he mumbled.

"So William finally caught you huh. I told you he would," Alois said.

"I really like not to talk about that," Ciel hissed.

"Fine, maybe now you'll become more civilized," Alois replied, rolling on to his back.

"Isn't your master going to be pissed at you, I know he told you not to leave the house," Ciel said with a smirk.

"That's the whole idea. It's more fun when his mad."

"You're sick you know that," Ciel snapped, trying to remove the mental image that happened to pop up.

"You'll learn to love it, trust me I know you, you'll love it rough," Alois said, and then broke laughter as Ciel attacked the side of his cage trying to claw at him, "relax Ciel you don't want to be sedated do you?"

"Shut your mouth you twisted bastard, I'll claw your eyes out if you ever say something like again." Ciel spat.

Alois continued to laugh, ignoring the others warning, "Sorry Ciel you're just too cute when you're mad to you take seriously, but really you should calm down I wasn't joking when I said they would sedate you."

Ciel suddenly felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and he was pulled away and half-way out of his cage. He looked up to see the stern eyes of William staring down at him. "Told you so," Alois said snickering.

Ciel clawed at the man holding him who simply sighed grabbed the small nekos flailing arms, "Undertaker please hurry, I don't want to hold him to long, he reeks."

"Shut up and let me go," Ciel shouted as he tried to twist away.

"Feisty aren't you little one," a man with long grey hair said as he approached the two.

"Just hurry up Undertaker."

"All right hold him as still as you can," the Undertaker replied with a smile.

The grey haired man pulled out a syringe from one of his several pockets in his over coat, and then grabbed the flailing boy's neck before sliding the needle into the nekos neck. Ciel felt the sharp pinch of the needle sliding in then a warm sensation flood through him, soon his vision blurred and his body grew limp. Within minutes the boy was sound asleep, Alois still laughing.


	2. I'm not a CUTE KITTEN

**Me: Thanks for reading ^^ don't forget to review!**

**Ciel: You're a sick child.**

**Me: Yep and you love it ^^ Anyway I don't own Black Butler**

**Ciel: Thanks God! **

Ciel woke hours the next day, looking around it took him a while to figure out where the hell he was before remembering. He slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before he sat up and stretched. "Oh good you're finally up," came the always annoying voice of the neko next to him.

"Alois, for the last time, SHUT UP," Ciel shouted. The last thing he wanted was to lose his temper and get sedated again, "What time is it?"

"I thought you wanted me to shut up," Alois replied, a wicked grin on his face, "it's a little after noon, oh and I don't think you'll be here for too long."

The blonde neko wrapped his fluffy tail around him before giving Ciel a smile that could best the devil, "What do you mean Trancy?" Ciel asked, not really wanting to know what could make the other boy smile in such a way.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," he replied.

Ciel glared dangerously at the older boy, but he wasn't going to say anything more. Ciel gave a small hissed then looked outside of his cage, there, only a few yards away ,was tall dark haired man. Ciel looked the man over then lost interest and moved over to investigate a small food bowl. "Ciiieeeeelll," Alois said.

"What is it now?"

"Don't you know who that is?"

"Nope and I could care less."

"That's the Sebastian Michaelis, one of the richest, hottest guys in the world!"

"So?"

"SO! He's totally checking you out! Play your cards right and you won't need anything else for the rest of your life!"

"I'm going to claw your eyes out, you do know that right?" Ciel hissed, a slight blush appearing on the pale boy's face.

"Oh come on what would you rather have, that hot piece of manliness over there or some old fat guy who will probably put you in dresses," Alois retorted, snickering at the thought of the other boy in a pink frilly dress.

"I hate you."

"Awe, I love you too!"

"You need your head…WHAT THE HELL!" the boy sudden jumped when he noticed the man was now peering into the cage, his red eye locked on the boy in front of him.

"Feisty aren't you my little one," Sebastian cooed.

"I'm not your little anything pervert!" Ciel hissed, his ears flatten and he bared his small fangs at the man.

Sebastian laughed, then motion for one of the shelter workers, "Ronald open this cage for me, I would like to see this Neko."

"Sure," the young blonde and black haired man fumbling with his keys until he found the right one. He unlocked the cage and made a grab for the neko inside.

Ciel dodge the man's hand and gave a loud warning hiss as the man moved to grab the boy again. "Here let me," Sebastian said and the man failed once again.

"Fine, but watched for those claws, I'm not taking the blame if he gets you," Ronald replied, before moving away from the cage.

Sebastian smiled at the neko and held out his hand, "Come here little one."

Ciel chuckled, "I'm not a dog, I come when I please."

"Of course, kittens are such prideful creature," Sebastian said in a mocking voice.

"Watch what you say!"

"Or what Kitten? You going to claw my eyes out, I'd love to see you try."

"You perverted bastard," Ciel hissed moving to attack the chuckling man.

Sebastian quick had the boy pinned on his back arms and legs useless to fight with, "Now if you're going to be a good boy I'll let you up," Sebastian said.

Ciel wiggled around trying to free himself before giving up with a slight nod, "There was that so hard," Sebastian said, rubbing the boys' ears.

Much to Ceils disgust, he leaned into the man's hand a slight purr coming from him, 'why did this have to feel so damn good?' he thought.

"Is there viewing room open?" Sebastian asked as he continued to distract the child.

"Yay down the hall and to your left, if you're interested in him all you'll need to do is find William or Grell they'll help with the adoption process," Ronald replied.

"Thank you for your help," Sebastian said.

Ciel was snapped out of his pleasurable state when Sebastian began to move them down the hall, "Hey! Let me go, let me go," Ciel shouted, much to Sebastian dislike.

'This one needs a lot of training, but he is simply adorable,' Sebastian thought, they neared the viewing room quickly, Ciel kicking and fighting the entire time.

Sebastian push the small child into the viewing room marked 'Kitten' then locked the door quickly. He walked over to the table in the room and sat down in one of the chairs. He watched as Ciel jumped to reach the lock, with no prevail. Finally, after five or so minutes he gave up and began to look around the small room, there was a verity of children toys, some catching his attention. "So Kitten what do you call yourself?" Sebastian asked.

"What does it matter to you," Ciel hissed.

"Well if it isn't idiotic like what the Trancy pest called himself before Claude bought him, then I might let you keep it, or if you don't want to I could always call you Kitten."

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

"What a beautiful name, I'm guessing you had a prior owner who gave that to you," Sebastian mused.

"No I've never had an owner; my parents gave me that name."

"Ohhh and where are your parents now, I doubt they would have left you somewhere where you would be found."

"They're dead."

"Ohhh."

"Stop acting like you care," Ciel hissed.

"What makes you think I don't care, Kitten?"

"Stop calling me that, I'm not a kitten!"

"Really now, would you like to prove that?" Sebastian said with a smile.

He stood and walked over to a toy chest, rummaging though it he pulled out a plastic stick with a long string and feather attached to the end. With a flick of his wrist he had the young boys' undying interest. Ciel's hate how small things like a quick moving object would wake up his more cat like behavior. Sebastian smiled already knowing he had won and twitched his wrist again, this time the boy dove to catch the fast moving object, his ears where straight up and his tail twitching excitably. Ciel watched waiting for the feather to move again, not really pay attention to anything around him, finally it moved again and he chased after it. One more flick sent the neko boy leaping into the others lap. Sebastian caught the boy easily, wrapping his arm around him to keep the boy in place, "So you're not a kitten, hmm," Sebastian whispered in to the others fuzzy ear.

The sudden voice so close to him snapped Ciel back to reality. He quickly realized the position he was in and began to try to get away from the man holding him. "Oh calm down, you're fooling anyone by trying to act tough," Sebastian sigh, "Personally I think your even cuter when you get all riled up."

"Do Not, Shut up!"

Sebastian laughed, "Come on lets go find the annoying red head."


	3. Groomers means BATH

**Me: Welcome to the third chapter ^^. Thanks for all the reviews. If I don't get out the next chapter by Monday then it could take awhile. **

**Ciel: Comments welcome, that way I know who to send Sebastian after.**

**Me: Oh you love the attention.**

**Ciel: No …No I don't **

**Me: Oh well, I'm the fangirl so what I says goes! Remember I don't own Black Butler! ENJOY!**

**Ciel: help me…**

Within an hour Ciel found himself micro-chipped and forced to where a scratchy blue collar. Sebastian, much to Ciel disgust, seemed fond of holding the boy. He was, at the moment, sitting lazily in a chair in Grells' office holding the boy on his lap, laughing and pulling the child into a tight hug ever time he tried to flee. "Calm down Kitten, you should get use to sitting on my lap," Sebastian said to the squirming boy."  
>"Pervert, let me go!"<br>"You seem fond of that word; it's not very nice to call your master a pervert."  
>"Get use to it and you're not my master."<br>"Oh really," Sebastian grabbed the metal tag on the boy's collar, "let's see now, 'Property of Sebastian Michaelis,' I'm pretty sure this makes me your master."  
>Ciel snarled, crossing his arms in front of him he refused to look at the man or even noticed he was there. Sebastian laughed and rubbed his kittens' ears, "Now where did that annoying red head go. He is completely useless, how is it he still has a job here?"<br>He sat up moving Ciel slightly; he looked around for the man. Spotting William, he motioned for the worker to come into the office. "Yes what is it, I have work to do," William said annoyed, he had hoped Ciel would be staying longer then a day at the shelter. Spending a week or so in a cage might teach the boy that he is nothing more than a worthless animal and now seeing who the pest would be going home with did not put him in the best of moods. "Grell was helping me with the adoption papers, he seem to have disappeared." Sebastian said.  
>"Fine what is it you have left to sign," William asked.<br>"Nothing I completed all the papers Grell gave me."  
>William picked up the small stack of papers and thumbed through them, "Well everything seems to be in order, all you have to do is get him to a vet within two weeks so he has all his shots, then mail in a copy of the shot record so we can put it into the system."<br>"Very well, anything else."  
>"No you're finished, you can leave," William said, he gathered the papers and put them into the folder he was caring, "Have a nice day...sir."<br>"Same to you," Sebastian said, he set Ciel on the ground before standing, "Come along Ciel it's time to leave."  
>Ciel glared at the man but the gentle tug of the leach attached to him forced him to follow.<p>

Sebastian led his new pet out of the shelter and toward his car. Along the way Alois suddenly came out of nowhere and hugged Ciel, "Get off of me Alois, how the hell did you get out!"  
>"Master Claude came and got me and I notice you coming out of the shelter I had to come over. You have to ask your master if we can have a play-date, it gets so boring while Master Claude is at work," Alois said.<br>"And why would want to hang out with you!"  
>"Because silly your my best friend!"<br>"Aren't friend ships double sided, the last time I checked we weren't friends," Ciel said stubbornly.  
>"Fine I'll ask Sebastian myself," Alois replied, sticking out his tongue, "Hello Mister Sebastian."<br>"Hello Alois, Claude told me you had run off; he seemed greatly annoyed at that. You should know better than to leave without your Masters permission," Sebastian said, he wasn't very fond of the blonde Neko.  
>"I was just looking for some fun, why is everyone so upset about that," Alois whined.<br>"Alois, what did I just tell you about running off, sometimes I think you do things just to piss me off!" Claude snapped as he approached the three.  
>"Did he just figure that out," Ciel mumbled under his breath.<br>Alois glared at him before smiling sweetly at Claude, "I'm sorry, I only wanted to see Ciel."  
>"So they finally caught you, looks like I won't have to lock up my food cupboard at night," Claude said.<br>"For now, I don't believe I'll be a pet for too long," Ciel replied, with a slight smile.  
>"You have a lot of training to do with this on Sebastian I hope you're up to the task," Claude said, with a slight smile.<br>"I do believe I'll find it...enjoyable," Sebastian replied, "Now, if you excuse us, I have a lot to pick up before I take Ciel home."

"Very well, see you at work," Claude replied before dragging the blonde boy away.

"Come along Ciel, oh and if you ever act like Alois you won't be able to sit down for a week," Sebastian threatened.

Ciel gave a small nod; his new master seemed to be able to switch his mood from an annoying moron, to someone who would easily snap you neck. His body shook slightly as the full weight of the threat sunk in; a bad memory suddenly flashed through his head causing the small child to shake more. Sebastian noticed the subtle trembling, he reached down and stroked one of the boys' ears, "I didn't mean to scare you kitten, but I will not tolerate that type of behavior."

The child gave a quick nod, refusing to look into the older man's eye, his body still trembling, "You're not getting sick are you? That would prove bothersome," Sebastian moved the boys long filthy hair aside to feel his forehead.

"N-n-no I'm fine, it's nothing," Ciel stammered.

"Really now, you would be lying to me?" Sebastian replied, he picked up the boy holding him so he could look into the boys' only visible eye, "I really despise liars, and I don't want to punish you on your first day."

"I'm not lying, I swear I'm not!' Ciel protested.

"I believe you're lying Ciel," Sebastian said, he had reached his car; pulling out the keys he unlocked his prized sports car. He reluctantly set the filthy boy on the leather seat, putting the seat belt around him before closing the door and heading to the other side. He got in and started the car, "Now we'll discuss this lying business later, right now I need to drop you off at the groomers."

Ciel crossed his arms, tail wiped back and forth in his lap as the car speed down the street.

It was a thirty minute car ride to find the groomers Claude took Alois to. As much as Sebastian hated is Co-worker, he had seen what the groomer could do to pest the other man loved so much. Sebastian parked in front of the groomers, got out then hauled flailing boy out of the car, wincing as Ciels' sharp claws tore into the leather seat. He carried the boy into the store, making sure the leach wasn't going to come off before he set the boy down. Ciel looked around the store; he had seen the outside of the building several times before and sometimes got "new" clothing form their dumpster, never once had he thought he would be inside. "Oh good afternoon sir, you must be Mr. Michaelis, Mr. Faustus told me you would be coming in today," the woman behind the reception desk said as Sebastian approached it, "What can we do for you today sir?"

"I need my Neko to be completely bathed, his claws clipped and filed smoothed, and hair cut so the ends reach just under his jaw line," Sebastian said, he pulled the boy over and put his arm around him, "He doesn't have any training as of now, so use whatever you need to restrain him if necessary."

"Very well sir, anything else?"

"Yes, throw out the clothing he is wearing now, I'll be back with a replacement. How long will this take?" Sebastian asked, he pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the time, it read 1:29.

"No more than an hour and a half," the woman replied.

"Very well, I'll be back then, do tell me is he gives you too much trouble," Sebastian said, he handed the leash to the woman who lead the fuming boy carefully behind the counter. Sebastian watched the boy disappear into the back and then turned on his heal and walked out.

He went back to his car, inspecting the damage the boys claws had done to the leather seat, cursing under his breath when he realized he would have to get it replaced. He then drove down to the pet shop Claude has suggested. Neko Home was apparently the best pet shop in the county, but even though Sebastian loved nekos he never owned one, always putting work first before anything else he thought that having a kitten around would only cause unneeded distraction, but now that he owned the largest clothing chain he figured now would be a good time. He walked into the large store and headed for the clothing, guessing the size of his new pet he picked out several outfits that he thought would look adorable on the boy; he then went and gather the other objects he need, toys, training tools, several collars that had a tracking device in each of them, as well as some clothing and toy that were for his eyes only. When he was satisfied that he had gotten everything he would need for the time being he headed to the checkout.

Mean while Ciel had gone though two baths, his precious claws clipped and filed down then his hair cut, the style reliving his purple colored eye. This for some reason made the groomers who were working on him adore him, calling him cute or adorable, all the while his tail continued to whip back and forth as he hope they would get the message. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to the neko, they were done and left the humiliated boy naked in one of the holding cells. He sat there knees drawn to his chest, covering himself as much as he could, waiting for his new master to come back and hopefully bring him clothing.

Ten minutes pasted before the boy was brought to the front desk, several of the female nekos snickered when the noticed he was completely naked. Ciel could feel his face redden, and he looked pleadingly to the other man hoping he would end his humiliation. Sebastian smile at the boy, not really minding that he got to see his pet naked, but he lead the boy to a changing room before the child decide to throw a tantrum. "Where you a good boy?" Sebastian asked as he slipped a pair of boxers on the boy.

"Yes and I can dress myself thank you," Ciel snapped trying to take the pair of black pants Sebastian was holding.

The taller man held it out of reach of the boys' hands, smiling slightly, "You didn't tell me you have bi-colored eyes Kitten."

"You didn't ask, now give me the pants!"

"Such a feisty little thing you are," Sebastian said, he reached in to his left pocket and pressed a button on the clicker he had bought.

Ciel suddenly jumped and covered his ears as a piercing scream ripped through the small room, "What the hell is that!" He shouted the noise hurt his ever so sensitive ears.

"Something wrong Kitten?" Sebastian asked a cruel smile on his face.

"How can you not hear it?"

"Hmm I he nothing," Sebastian replied.

Ciel moved to a corner of the room and pressed himself against it, "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop," he pleaded.

"You promise to behave and not mouth off, kitten?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes I swear, I swear."

Sebastian turned the device off before pulling it out of his pocket, "Do you see this Ciel?" He asked, the boy nodded, "This is where the noise came from, that was its lowest setting there are four more each one at a higher pitch. If you misbehave like you were before, I will turn it on, understood?"

"Yes." Ciel responded, he was greatly annoyed, but wasn't going to tick his master off again.

"Now let's finish dressing you so we can go home," Sebastian said, "Step in." he held out the pants for his pet, smiling as the boy quickly stepped into them, eager to please his master. He zipped and buttoned the black pair of jeans, happy that they fit. He grabbed the blue the shirt he had picked out, "Arms up Kitten." Ciel raised his arms up and Sebastian pulled the t-shirt over his head, finally he took off the collar the shelter had put around his pet and replaced it with a sky blue one with white poka-dots on it. He fastened it snuggly around the boy's neck then tied the long strings it to a bow. He attached the metal tag to the loop on the collars front, the grabbed the shoes he had picked out, "Sit down on the bench Kitten," he ordered, the boy moved fast and sat down; careful not to sit on his tail.

Sebastian quickly put the shoes on then attached the leach, "Come on time to go home." Sebastian said, before he lead his pet out of the shop.


	4. Home is where?

Me: Hey guys Sup! School has been killing me lately. But I am back all grades good and the pervert story ideas flowing ^^ I would like to give a special thanks to HeavenLightYukiko on deviant art who really inspired me with their story to finish this chapter. I can't say it is my favorite but I did it ^^ and that's all that really matters to me.

Ciel: She is mentally insane and is keeping me hostage.

Me: who let you out of your cage, return at once or no cake for you. 

Ciel:….fine 

Me: Enjoy and Remember I own nothing but the idea for my story and that is all . ALSO for those who don't know (if there are any who haven't guessed already) this is a Yaoi fanfic plus shota in sme why since Ciel isn't 18 DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

By the time Sebastian pulled into his driveway Ciel had fallen asleep. Sebastian took the items he had bought inside then carried the sleeping neko in as well. Sebastian chuckled as the sleeping boy snuggled closer in his sleep, he laid him down on his living room couch before leaving to back diner for the two of them.

Meanwhile Ciel was beginning to fall into a horrid dream, his ears twitched and tail curled. Inside his head a memory was shoving its way into what had been a pleasant dream. He was back in that damn laboratory, strapped down with one of the masked scientist coming toward him with needle, he was screaming and crying for his parents but no matter how many times he did they never came, 'Mama, Papa, help, please don't leave me here you promised you would never leave!'

Sebastian had come running back to the room when he heard the screaming, Ciel was thrashing on the couch, screaming and trying to fight some unseen attacker. He moved over to the boy grabbing the flailing arms before they could hit him, pinning them to the boys chest with one hand the other stroking the boys sweat soaked hair and ears, "Ciel, wake up little on, come on kitten it's time to wake up" he cooed.

Slowly the boy began to wake; his heart was pounding in his chest. He blinked slowly a few times as he took in what was around him, "Are you ok Kitten you gave me a scare?" Sebastian asked releasing the boy's arms.

"Huh…oh ya I'm fine, it was a dream nothing more," Ciel replied quickly, he sat up and hugged his knees to his chest.

"You wouldn't be lying to me again, would you?" Sebastian said, he smirked as the nekos altitude changed instantly.

"No, I said I am fine and I am, I don't need you to care. I would rather see you drop dead right here." Ciel snapped.

"My my someone is cranky, I think I'll have to punish you, unless you want to apologize," Sebastian said. He wanted to watch the nekos action when face with an unknown threat. The boy had said that he had no prior master, which meant no train what so ever.

The boys ears dropped for a second then pined to the boys head, "Like I said. Drop. Dead. Pervert." Ciel snarled he was already done with playing pet; he wanted to leave and never see this man again.

Sebastian shook his head sadly and quickly grabbed the boy; he laid the boy face down over his lap and then removed the struggling neko's pants. "Hey let me go, let me go" Ciel said. His eyes widen as sudden pain shot though his rear, "OW stop, stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just stop. "Ciel pleaded as Sebastian spanked him.

By the fifteenth Ciel was crying, Sebastian stopped and sat the sobbing boy up, "Now will you be using that tone of voice with me again?"

Ciel shook his head still crying, Sebastian pulled the boys pants up and then pulled him into a hug, "The first few weeks will be hard for you, but once you learn the rules you'll like it here with me. Now come on diner is ready and probably getting cold," he said. He stood still holding the whimpering boy, 'Yes I'll make you love it here wither you want to at first on not," Sebastian thought.

Me: Yay just what I thought a boring filler chapter but I am tired and had to write two essays this week so yay. Anyway next chapter might have smut/rape in it or not I don't know yet.

Ciel: Help me please…

Sebastian: But Bocchan you look so delicious with your little cat ears and tail, I could just eat you up 3 


	5. Housebroken means?

Me: Hell yes next chapter done.

Ciel: this is a messed up chapter

Sebastian: I liked it.

Me: Once again I do not own Black Butler, I just steal Ciel every once in a while. Please comment, I live on comments. ^^ 

By the time diner was over Sebastian knew he would have to bathe Ciel again. The boy had no table manners at all. Sebastian knew the neko might be lacking but to this extent no. Ciel had managed to get salmon in hair, clothes and even on Sebastian, but the boy didn't mind he never had a meal that tasted this good, when he had finished he pushed the plate away and licked his fingers clean, "Full?" Sebastian asked watching the boy.

Ciel nodded slightly, eyeing the remainder of Sebastian fish. The second Sebastian stopped looking at the boy Ciel grabbed it off his plate, "CIEL give it!" Sebastian ordered.

Ciel stuffed it into his mouth and took off from the tale. Sebastian sighed, got up and went after the fleeing boy, Claude had told him Ciel had a hand for stealing food, but this was unacceptable. He went into the living room and noticed the neko's tail slide under one of the couches, "Come out Ciel now," Sebastian ordered.

Ciel made no movement, he wasn't going to get punished again, staying under the couch was the safest option for now; he finished eating the salmon then laid flat. Sebastian moved over to the couch and knelt down, "Ciel come out now you're only making it worse for yourself," he said.

"No, I don't want to and you can't make me," Ciel retorted.

Sebastian rubbed the bridge of his nose, 'Training is going to take longer then I originally thought'

He looked under the couch at the frighten neko, in one hand it was a very cute scene, Ciel had fish around his mouth and in his hair, eyes bi-colored eyes wide and staring at him, on the other hand, the boy had just stolen the rest of his dinner and was now hiding under his couch. He reached under the couch and made a grab for the bay, who scooted away and out of the reach of the tall man. Sebastian sat up and leaned against the couch thinking, after a minute or too he pulled out the clicker he had bought earlier, "Last chance Kitten," he said.

"Drop dead." The neko replied.

Sebastian sighed and pressed the second button on the small devise, Ciel instantly cringed and covered his ears, 'Damn him, I am so going to break that thing.' He crawled out slowly and was instantly grabbed by an angry Sebastian. Sebastian turned the clicker off then carried the boy up stairs; he set the boy down in the master bedroom and locked the door behind him. Ciel looked around and began to panic, 'I'm going to be raped!' he thought.

Sebastian knew exactly what the boy was thinks and laughed slightly, "Don't worry kitten, I'm not going to hurt you, but you do need a bath." He took hold of the frighten nekos wrist and pulled him into the joined bathroom, locking that door as well.

"But I already had a bath today," Ciel whined.

"Then next time you might not want to eat like a feral beast and more like a proper young boy," Sebastian replied running water to fill up the lager tub, "Now strip, unless you want me to undress you."

He moved towards the boy who backed away, "I can do it I don't need your help!" the boy snapped.

He began to remove his clothes, until he notices Sebastian watching him, "Don't stare pervert."

Sebastian laughed, "When will you learn that I can do whatever I want with you and you don't get to decide?"

Ciel growled, but stripped down to his boxers then stopped, "Remove your underwear kitten," Sebastian said, he turned off the water and began to remove his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bathe with you now remove you boxers."

"No way in hell am I going to do that! I'm not taking a bath with you either!"

"Do you want me to do it for you?"

"Come anywhere near me and I will claw you eyes out!" Ciel growled.

Sebastian laughed, the small boy wasn't threatening to him at all, just cute, "You're in enough trouble already, do you want to make it worse?"

Ciel crossed his arms over his bare chest glared at the man. Sebastian finished undressing and moved toward the stubborn boy, "Hey stay away you naked bastard!" Ciel hissed pressing himself against the bathroom door.

Sebastian laughed and grabbed the boy, "Last chance to do it yourself."

"Screw you!" Ciel said struggling to get away.

Sebastian picked the struggling boy up pulled off his boxers and removed the collar then sat down in the warm water. Then second Ciel touch the water he stopped struggling and clung to his master. Sebastian looked at the neko wondering what could have changed his temperament so quickly, he noticed that the boy was staring intensely at the water, "It's not going to hurt you kitten," He said when he realized the boy must be terrified of water.

"Easy for you to say, Neko's can't swim and I don't want to drown," Ciel said, his eyes never leaving the water in fear if it did it would jump up and swallow him.

"Ciel its less than three feet of water and you are sitting on my lap, you are not going to drown," Sebastian said, he rubbed the scared boy's ears trying to calm him down, "You know we could always have some fun in here, it will keep you mind off of the water,"

"Don't even think about it," Ceil said pushing away from the man.

He soon found himself sitting at the other side of the tub water up to his chest; he immediately leapt back into Sebastian arms. The man laughed and hugged the frighten neko, "I am going to have to get your hair wet." He lean the boy back until his hair was completely soaked, Ciel franticly clawed at Sebastian's back try to stay away for the water, "Ciel relax I'm not going to let you go," he squeezed some shampoo on to his hand and rubbed it into the fidgeting boy's hair, "Sit still or you'll get it in your eyes." He cleaned out all the fish and other food the boy had managed to get up there then rinsed out the soap. He did the same with conditioner, then grabbed a washcloth and put a fruity smelling body wash on it. He began to wash the upper half of the boy's body then moved down to his lower half, "Hey what are you doing don't touch me there!" Ciel yelped when Sebastian's had ghosted over his privets.

"Relax I'm just cleaning, unless you want to do something else," Sebastian replied.

"You have a sick mind now let me go, I'm clean alright you're just doing that for fun!"

"Maybe, but like I am your master so you don't really have a say on where I touch you," Sebastian said, but let the boy out of the tub. He drained the water then grabbed two towels from a shelf. He wrapped one around his waist and the other around Ciel. "See that wasn't too bad was it? Now dry off," Sebastian said, he gathered up all their clothes and put them into the clothes hamper. He unlocked the door and walked out into his bedroom, moving towards the large bed. He put the pair of sweat pants on but kept his shirt off, then picked up the pair of pajamas he had gotten for his new pet.

Ciel moved slowly into the bedroom, feeling more at ease when he saw his master had pants on once again, "Come here kitten I'll help you put your pajamas on," Sebastian said. He watched as the boy shuffled closer to him, his ears pinned to his head again "Come on unless you want to go to be naked."

Ciel quickly closed the distance between them, Sebastian smiled, "Have we decided to be a good boy now?"

"Do I get to sleep in the bed?"

"Yes."

"Then yes I'll be a good boy, for now," Ciel replied, never in his life had he slept in a real bed and if all the pervert want him to do was behave for awhile then he could do that.

Sebastian laughed at his pet's answer and picked the boy up and set him on the bed. He first put a soft light purple collar on the boy then helped him into pair of feety pajamas. Once Sebastian was done Ciel looked at himself in a mirror which hung from a wall, "These are girl pajamas!" he said.

"So, I'm the master and what I dress you in is what you have to live with, besides no one will see you in them except for me so why does it matter," Sebastian replied, he was already relaxing in the large bed, "Now come and snuggle with master."

Ciel moaned but complied, the softness of the bed instantly relaxing him. He stretched and yawned, 'So far nothing too bad had happen here; maybe living here won't be bad…and maybe Alois isn't a slut,' he thought before he fell asleep in Sebastian's arms.


	6. Home alone

AN: Ya…this might be an odd chapter, my best friend left my school and I am alone again so my writing is a tad off. I am almost on spring break ^^ so more chapters faster. I am still looking for people to draw YAOI cover pages for this story. Note me if you want.

Sebastian's alarm clock went off at five the next morning, sending a frighten Ciel under the covers of the large bed. Sebastian groaned and hit the off button on the blaring device then retrieved the boy from under the bed sheets. "Sorry about that kitten I forgot to turn that off; you can go back to sleep, I'm going to take a shower," he said, settling the half awake neko back into the covers.

Ciel gave a groggy nod then snuggled back into the sheets; it was way too early for him to be wake yet. He quickly fell back asleep, not really caring what his master was doing. Sebastian woke the neko forty-five minutes later, "Come on kitten, time for breakfast."

"Go away I want to sleep," Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian chuckled, 'So cute,' he thought before pulling the sheets off the boy and picking him up. He carried him downstairs and into the kitchen. Ciel slowly open as the smell of food reached his nose. Sebastian picked up a warm bowl of oatmeal, milk and brown sugar and then went over to the couch to sit down. He moved the boy away from his chest causing the tired neko to whimper as his only source of warmth was taken away. Sebastian held the bowl between the two of them then held a spoonful of the oatmeal to the boy's mouth. Much to his surprised Ceil complied without complaining, he continued to feed the boy until the oatmeal was gone then carried then him back to the master bedroom. He set the boy down then went to pick the boy's outfit out. Ciel looked at his master then at the bed. He walked over to the bed and flopped face first into the covers. Sebastian chuckled at the sighted of the boy hanging off the bed, "Ciel you can go back to sleep after you get dressed," He said rubbing the boys back.

Ciel reluctantly stood up and turned towards Sebastian, who proceeded to remove the boy's pajamas. Sebastian then dress the boy in a white button up shirt, black booty shorts, black knee high socks and a matching collar. "I'll be back by noon; there are snacks in the fridge if you get hungry," he said then kissed the nekos head and left. Ciel watched Sebastian leave and then went back to the bed.

It was eleven when he woke up again; he stretched and looked around the room before his growling stomach lead him down to the kitchen. 'That idiot said there was food in the fridge; right?' Ciel thought, he opened the fridge, looked in and then slammed the door shut fuming, "That fucking pervert! What does he think I am! I'm not a female kitten."

Inside the fridge had been a pink plate with a heart shaped sandwich, standing next to it was a pink sipy cup covered in white hearts and cats. "I was adopted by a moron," Ciel moaned, flopping face down on the couch. His stomach growled, causing him to groan, but he refused to eat what Sebastian had left him. He rolled over knocking the television remote off the couch causing it to turn on. 'It' popped up on the large plasma screen catching the Neko's interest.

Sebastian arrived back at half past noon, a little later then he wanted, but still ahead of his schedule. He heard the TV on in the living room and went to see what his cute but was up to. The ending credits of some movie was playing and Ciel had his head buried in the pillows shaking, "Watch something scary kitten?" he mused stroking the boy's back.

Ciel yelped and leaped off the couch, "Don't do that you idiot!" he snapped when he noticed who it was. Sebastian chuckled and moved towards the neko, "Language kitten, you don't want a punishment do you?"

Ciel hissed, after that movie he wasn't in the mood for the man, "And what's with those fucking plates and glass, I am a fully matured neko not a three year old kitten!"

"Ciel! I will not tolerate that kind of language, now get over here," Sebastian ordered, all sense of teaseing gone from his voice.

Ciel's ears pinned flat as he realized what he had said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, really it just slipped out!"

"Get. Over. Here. Now." Sebastian said again.

Ciel backed away until his back hit the wall, "Please I'm sorry I really am."

Sebastian moved towards the trembling boy, who slid down towards the ground in order to stay away, Sebastian grabbed the neko who instantly began to cry, "No no no no no no I'm sorry please no," Ciel pleaded.

Sebastian looked at the state of his pet and sighed this was not how he wanted to start his vacation, he sat down on the couch and pulled the squirming neko over his lap, " Please Sebastian don't, I'm sorry I'm sorry," Ceil pleaded when he remembered the last time he was in this position.

Sebastian laid thirty well placed swats to the boys rear before holding the crying neko in front of him, "Now I never NEVER want to hear those kinds of word come out of your mouth. Do you understand?"

Ciel nodded, Sebastian set him down and Ciel Fell to his knees crying, "Why do keep me? I've been making it hell for you haven't I, why haven't you given up?" Sebastian eyes widen when he heard Ciel softly mutter these words, "Why do you care?"

Sebastian looked at the neko and sighed, "Because I own you, I think you're cute, what do you want me to say, just because an untrained pet is misbehaving I'm not just going to toss it out and get another."

"But I'm broken, that's what they kept saying, that's why they tried to kill me."

"Who kitten?"

"The ones who gave me my purple eye, I was the only one out of the batch who didn't accept the treatment, they said I was broken so they threw me into the river," Ciel sniffed rubbing the tears from his eyes.

Sebastian frowned, he knew that Ciels purple eye wasn't natural, but he hadn't thought that someone would experiment on nekos. "Ciel your not broken ok," he said picking up the neko, he rubbed the boys ears earning a purr form the distraught neko. "You can stay here, I have to pack something then we're going to go on a little trip ok?"

Ciel nodded, 'little trip, he's just going to take me back to the shelter I know it,' he thought but climbed off the man's lap and sat on the couch knees drawn to his chest.

Sebastian got up and went upstairs, while he did Ciel's stomach finally got the best of him and he went to the fridge and got out the sandwich and drink. He sat on the couch thinking, 'If Sebastian is going to take me to the shelter I can at least try to escape while he is taking me in. one good bite to his hand will get him to let go, then I can head down the street and into the alley, from there on to the roofs and then I'm free.' He finished his sandwich content with his plan then decided to investigate what was in the sippy cup. He felt like a baby dinking out of it but the catnip laced milk quickly made him lose interest. He laid on his back purring as he drank eyes closed and tail swishing happily. Sebastian came down stairs and noticed his pet and chuckled. 'So cute,' he thought carrying a suitcase out to his car. He went back in to retrieve his pet, and then remembered that the boy didn't have his shoes on. He went back to the car and pulled a pair of black boots from the suite case then went back inside; Ciel had finished his milk and was now in a partially drugged state. When Sebastian came back in and sat on the couch he was surprised when the neko crawled into his lap purring, "So catnip makes you friendly hmm, I'll have to remember that," He said then put the nekos shoes on and carried him out to the car.

He buckled the boy in and made sure he wasn't going anywhere before heading over to the driver's side of the car. Ciel watched him half eyed, but lost interest as a butterfly passed his window. He pawed at it mewing softly; Sebastian chuckled to himself, 'I don't really agree in drugging other creatures, but with him I might make an exception.'


	7. Going to the doctor is never fun

Me: Oh your comments make me feel loved! Remember more comments equal faster updates. Ok just a heads up, Ciel is still drugged on catnip so he is acting different then he normally would have. So if he acting odd that's why ^ ^.

Warning this is a Yaoi Fan fiction; which means don't like doesn't read if you read and complain I have the right to call you a moron. Oh and one more thing just to clear things up; Ciel looks and sometime acts 13 BUT since he is a neko he is fully mature and legal. That is how I got over the whole Shota thing; read the last chapter it is explained more there!

Ciel: Why WOMAN WHY!

Ceil was barely coming off his high as Sebastian pulled into a crowded parking lot. Sebastian pulled into an empty spot then got out and moved around to get his pet. He grabbed the leash that was resting between the seats, then attached it to Ciel's collar then picked up the neko. "Where are we?" Ciel mumbled; he snuggled against the man's neck.

"The catnip still in your system kitten," Sebastian mused, ignoring the question. He didn't want to freak the neko out by telling him he was being taken to the vet, "Hopefully it will be there a bit longer."

He carried the purring boy up a flight of stairs and through a pair of twin doors. The waiting room of the vet's office was loud with screaming, crying, pleading; all of which frighten the small neko who buried his face into his masters neck and pinned his ears back in hope to drown out some of the sound. Sebastian checked in then sat down in a chair as far away from the others as possible. After a while Ciel began to squirm in Sebastian's arms, "What's wrong Kitten," Sebastian asked tightening his grip.

"It's too loud, I want to leave now," Ciel replied, he squirmed some more but in vain.

"Sorry Kitten we have to wait here, until they call my name," Sebastian replied.

"No I want to leave, let me leave."

_Well the catnip had it good side now I guess this is the bad side _Sebastian thought as the neko tried to escape his grip. He reached into his pocket hoping to find something to distract the boy's attention; he pulled out a cookie that he had brought from work and sighed in relief, "Kitten? Do you want a cookie?"

"Hmm?" Ciel looked at his master, his large eyes blinking innocently. He eyed the treat then the man and then the treat again, "Yes."

"Then you have to sit still ok?"

"Ok, "Ciel readjusted himself in the man's lap and took the cookie.

Sebastian smiled and rubbed the boy's ear, _why is he so cute? _

"Sebastian Michaelis?" a nurse called.

Sebastian stood up and walked over to the door where the nurse was standing, "This way please," she said, motioning behind her, "If you could take his shoes off and then have him stand on the scale please."

Sebastian slipped Ciel's boots off and then set him down on the scale, Ciel jumped off and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and buried his face into it, "Ciel, what's wrong?"

"It's cold; pick me up its cold."

"Ciel you have to stand where I set you then I can hold you again," Sebastian said, rubbing the boy's ear.

Ciel looked over to at the scale then back at Sebastian, "Why?"

"Because, you need to weighed; now go stand on the scale," Sebastian said, sending an apologetic smile at the nurse.

Ciel gave one more look at Sebastian then went to the scale; he stood on the scale for a second then hopped off and ran back to Sebastian, "No Ciel you have to stay there until the nurse tell you not to."

"But I don't want to," Ciel said looking up at Sebastian.

"Sir, for the sake time if you would stand on the scale I'll weigh you then you can hold your pet and I'll weigh the both of you," the nurse said.

"I'm really sorry about this, he's not fully trained yet," Sebastian said, he smiled and the girl blushed.

Ciel's eyes narrowed and he hissed jumped at the nurse, "He's mine stay away!"

"Ciel! That is no way to behave; do you want to be punished again?" Sebastian said, he grabbed the neko who simply wrapped his arms around him, "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it catnip cause nekos to be more affectionate to their owners than normal," the nurse said, "Now if we could finish, there's a lot of people waiting."

"Yes of course," Sebastian said. He stood on the scale then got off and picked up the neko and got back on the scale.

"Thank you, this way please," the nurse led them down the hall and to an empty room; "The vet will be into see you shortly."

"Thank you," Sebastian replied, as the nurse left.

Ceil nuzzled into Sebastian's neck purring, "Oh don't try to play nice you're still in trouble."

Ciel looked up with big innocent eyes and gave a low mew, "What?"

"You know what," Sebastian said, sighing again as the boy nuzzled against his neck again.

Five minutes later, a man with long grey hair and jacket walked in, "Hello," the man said chuckling.

"You must be the Vet the shelter referred me to," Sebastian said.

"Yes and this is the little feisty one from the shelter. I had the pleasure of subduing him while he was there," Undertaker said.

"Ya that certainly sounds like him," Sebastian said, he looked at the neko who was biting and chewing on his tie, "Stop that."

The neko looked up with the tie in his mouth and shook his head, "Still got a lot of training with that one don't you," Undertaker laughed, he was chewing on what appeared to be dog treat.

"Ya… can we get started, we have a plane to catch," Sebastian said.

"Huh? Oh ya…strip him down to his underwear and place him on the table there."

Sebastian nodded, stood and set the still chewing neko on the table, "Ciel let go of my tie, now."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now let go or you're going to get into trouble you understand?"

Ciel let the tie go, "Yes, I'm sorry. You're not mad right master? Right? I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad kitten, just don't do anything else that might make me mad ok?"

"Ok!" Ciel said happily.

Sebastian removed Ciel clothes then step back, Ceil watched closely as Undertaker moves towards him. He moved away and hissed. "Ciel," Sebastian warned and the neko stopped hissing but kept staring at the Undertaker.

"Go away, I don't like you; go away," Ciel said.

"You gave him any catnip recently?" Undertaker asked.

"Yes but only a little, and it was water down in milk," Sebastian said.

"That makes since, it looks like it will be in his system for another hour or so."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just going to be harder to rationalize with him then normally, but I would rather have that then him trying to claw my eyes out as he threatened me."

Sebastian chuckled, "He talks tough, but he is just a kitten."

The Undertaker put his stethoscope to Ciels chest, the neko yelp and jumped back. "Easy Kitty this isn't going to hurt you, just hold still and do as I say. Now breathe in…and out, there you go one more time, all done see that wasn't too bad. Now lay down for me won't you."

"Why what are you going to do?" Ciel asked.

"I need to check your stomach to make sure that there's nothing wrong," Undertaker said smiling.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're creepy, that's why."

"I'm not going to do anything to you, your master's right there don't worry now please lay down."

Ciel looked over at Sebastian who nodded and smiled then slowly lay down on his back, his tail curled in between his legs.

Undertaker, pressed down lightly on the nekos stomach, feeling around slowly, "Mr. Michaelis can you come stand next to him for this one."

"Sure, um what do you have to do?" He asked.

"I have to check his genitals to make sure nothing is wrong and I don't want to freak him out."

"Oh ok, do you want me to do anything?"

"Just make sure he doesn't kick me."

He peeled back the nekos underwear, Ciel whimpered and tried to squirm away, but was held down by Sebastian how rubbed the nekos ears. "Ok all done," Undertaker said and place the underwear back, "Now all we have to do is the shots, I'll be back in five minutes, you might want to be preparing him he has ten shots and I have to draw blood." He then left the small room.

The second he left Ciel clawed his way into Sebastian arms, "I don't want a shot," the neko said staring up at the man.

"You don't have a choice kitten, you need them so you won't get really sick ok?" Sebastian said.

"But shots are bad they hurt and burn and make me sick," Ciel said.

"These shots aren't bad, ok?"

"You promise?"

"Yes kitten I promise, they aren't going to hurt you, but you have to be a good boy and not fight them, ok?" Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded and cuddled into Sebastian's chest.

A few minutes later the Undertaker and the nurse came back into the room, "Ok I'm going to clean his arm and then give five shots on one arm and five on the other," the nurse said. She took out a cleaning wipe and rubbed the upper arm. Then grabbed the first shot, Ciel whimpered and buried his face into Sebastian shirt; he yelped as began to cry as the needle went in.

Five minutes later and ten shots later Ciel was a sobbing mess clinging to Sebastian's shirt, "Sir we have to draw blood and then you can dress him and leave." The nurse said, "This is going to take longer the shots did."

"Nononononono, no more please no more," Ciel sobbed, he looked up at Sebastian with pleading eyes.

"We're almost done Kitten then I'm going to take you somewhere nice, warm, and sunny. Hmm does that nice?" Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded into Sebastian's shirt and willingly gave up his arm to the nurse, she tied a truncate around the trembling nekos arm then inserted the needle; Ciel buried his face deeper into Sebastian shirt trying not to rip his arm away. "Ok all done," the nurse said, smiling as Ciel turned his head and glanced up at her.

He pulled his arm into his body and turned back into Sebastian's shirt, "Mr.Michaelis, I need to speak to you for a second," Undertaker said.

Sebastian nodded and sat Ciel on the table, "I'll be right back ok kitten?"

"No, don't leave me, please," Ciel begged trying to cling to the man.

"It's ok Ciel just stay there and I'll be back in a minute ok?" he removed the nekos hands away and quickly followed the Undertaker out.

Undertaker closed the door behind them, "I'm going to refer him to a Psychiatrist. Catnip often will help bring out emotions in nekos they tend to hide, the way he broke down like that he is showing signs of being traumatize. Also he has asthma, this is a temporary inhaler if he has an attack he'll need it, you'll need to make an appointment to get his lungs checked out."

"Ok thank you is that all?"

"Yes you're free to take him, hope to see the two of you soon," he said then walked away.

Sebastian opened the door and was instantly attacked by a wailing neko, "Hey hey calm down ok, here let's get you dressed then we can go"

He carried the neko back into the room and grabbed the clothing that rested on a chair. He quickly dressed the then picked the boy up and walked back to the lobby.

"Sir, here's the list of vaccinations he received to day as well as the date he'll have to be in by to receive the second part of four of them. Have a good day sir," the nurse said.

Sebastian carried Ciel outside and to his car, "There you go you're ok now."

Ciel curled up in the seat and closed his eyes, he had stopped crying but he was still scared, bad memories rushed through his head. He didn't even notice that the car had started to move or that Sebastian was holding his hand.

After he had calmed he sat up straight and looked around, "Where are we going?"

"The airport, my privet plane is waiting for us along with Claude and his pest," Sebastian replied.

"Why?"

"We're going on a trip. You'll enjoy it trust me,"

"No why are Claude and Alios going to be there?"

"Because Claude is the co-owner of the clothing line I own and we have a business meeting tomorrow that we both have to go to and we decided to take a week off to enjoy ourselves," Sebastian replied.

"Oh, does Alios have to be there, he annoys me," Ciel said.

"Yes just like I can't leave you home along for a week, Claude can't leave Alios home alone for a week," Sebastian said.

"Oh, how much longer until we get there?"

"We'll be there shortly."

Me: YAY longest chapter yet!

Ciel: No more drugs for me please.

Me: Oh we all love you high and clingy.

Ciel: once again HELP ME PLEASE SEBASTIAN IS IN ON HER CRAZYNESS!


	8. New Pet bonus chapter

AN: First THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME! A good friend on deviant art did and I love her for it.

Anyway THIS DOES NOT REALLY TAKE PLACE THIS IS WHAT I AM CALL A BONUS CHAPTER! IF THIS DID TAKE PLACE IT WOULD BE ON THE FIRST NIGHT THAT SEBASTIAN BROUGHT CIEL HOME.

That out of the way enjoy-

The new chapter of New Pet will be out soon ^^

Two steady breaths were the only sound in the large ornate bedroom. A twitch of the ear, a snort of the throat. Even the sounds of crickets chirping outside or the owl cooing was not the one thing to wake the young neko from his stormy nightmares. "Mama!" he called. "Papa!" Yet, the young cat boy could not reach his parents in time as he was consumed by the flames of Hell.

With a louder than normal snort, Ciel's eyes snapped open, his fuzzy ears taking up a satellite stance as he panted away the chilling memories. His parents were both dead. There was nothing he could do about it. But, his skin drenched in a cold perspiration was enough to tell him that it would take a while to let it go. His tail swiped at the sheets anxiously as he started to calm down.

With a final exhale, he finally focused on the sleeping form in front of him, unable to completely ease himself from his jitters. Ciel couldn't help but feel his eyebrow twitch in disdain as he recognized his perverted and cunning master, Sebastian Michaelis. He was quite popular in the realm of stars, hence the overly fancy bedroom with its four-poster queen and flat screen on the wall. It might as well have been rubbish, Ciel thought. It would never change his mind that Sebastian was a good-for-nothing master.

A strong wind blew in the night, causing the ghostly curtains to reach out to them before settling back on the open window. Ciel shivered in the cold, staring at the window who dared to not protect him from such a draft. Tightening the cocoon of blankets around his small body, he glowered at the window with ears folded back before his whole body violently twitched with excitement, an idea running through his head.

"Goodbye, Sebastian," he whispered more to himself then anything as he looked back at Sebastian's sleeping form, black hair in a nest around his head, lips slightly parted, snoring softly. Shuffling out of bed, freezing every so often to make sure his master didn't wake up, the young and wild-hearted Ciel tip toed over to the open window. He always knew that, one time or another, he would be able to leave the house-pet life and go back to being on his own out on the streets. The neko braced his hands on the sill, ready to haul himself up. Freedom was just around the corner. Ciel licked his lips. He could almost taste it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ciel stiffened. Perhaps he was hearing things. With big blue eyes holding much trepidation, he turned his head and stared back at his alive and very much awake master. He could feel his arms and hands tremble at the thought of what this man, this perverted man, could do to him. He was almost at a loss of words before he shook himself off, returning to his usual arrogant self. "What do you mean? It's your fault the window is open."

Sebastian chuckled, repositioning himself on the bed so he could get a better look at the boy. His slim form was highlighted in the elegant moonlight, his blatant frown justified by his beauty nonetheless. The master sat up on the edge of the bed, leering at his pet. "Is that so? Well, I hope it didn't disturb you too much." Ciel backed up toward the window sill. It was now or never. "I hope you aren't planning on escaping. I would hate it if something happened to you."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Ciel cursed loudly, placing a bare foot on the white painted wood, inches away from escape. "You don't care for me! I don't trust an old pervert like you! I never will!"

Sebastian's old amicable smirk was now replaced by a harsh grimace. Red eyes burned with fire shining through the night as he lashed out at the boy, grabbing his bony wrist and forcing him to the floor. "I don't tolerate such foul mouth in my property."

"Screw you!"

Latching onto the back of Ciel's collar and shirt, Sebastian hauled the boy onto the bed, face dug into the pillows. "You're such a naughty kitten," the master remarked, keeping a steadfast grip onto the struggling boy. "Naughty kittens should be punished." Keeping his grip on the boy's collar, he removed his hand from the bundled up fabric of the neko's shirt and made a show of raising his hand, ready to spank the round hind quarters that stuck up so provocatively.

"W-wait!" Ciel whined, continuing to struggle. "D-don't… Don't treat me like a child! I'm not a child anymore. I'm an adult!" Sebastian chuckled at the boy's behavior. To think he was actually so old. "I really am!"

The bold master let his arm down as Ciel stopped struggling. "Is that so?" he purred before chuckling again. "Then prove it. If you're just going to throw around curses, then we may as well find another use for that foul mouth of yours." With that, Sebastian let go of the collar and allowed Ciel to take a big breath of fresh air before he was dragged down to the floor, forced to crawl between the man's open legs at the edge of the bed. "Open your mouth and I'll give you something sweet."

"H-hell no!" the neko stammered, his face turning five shades of red deeper. "There's no way!" Sebastian hooked a finger around the boy's collar and pulled him closer to his crotch. Sure, he was always the one to enjoy sweets and much preferred cakes and candy as opposed to "adult food." But, he knew better than this.

"Now say ahh~," Sebastian commanded, undoing his pants button and pulling out his half-hardened length. The moment Ciel felt his lips being touched by the rounded head, his ears went down and his eyes widened as he averted his gaze. His heart was beating ten miles a minute and his brain rushing just as fast. He was a captured mouse, he knew. But, the young neko boy needed to swallow the fright down. He knew no matter how hard he struggled, what Sebastian could do to punish him would be far worse than this.

Looking up at his master with big and innocent eyes, he allowed himself to part his lips curiously as he kissed and took the head into his mouth. He was still unsure about this, but with Sebastian holding his collar and having no way to pull it off, he couldn't do anything about it. Perhaps… perhaps he could please his master and then when he was buttered up, he could make his escape?

The master hummed, leaning back and cupping the boy's cheek with one hand to watch the show. The warm, virgin mouth was a huge turn on, and he could instantly feel himself getting harder at the thought of other virgin places he could slide himself into. Loud suckling noises could be heard across the hall, but the two didn't care as long as they lived in their apartment alone. They were like music to Sebastian's ears, and he instantly relaxed as Ciel took more of himself into his tight mouth.

"Pump it," the older man commanded. "Run your hands over it." The neko boy instantly complied, his eyes glazing over. He didn't know how to describe the taste of Sebastian. It was like the sweetest of cinnamon with a bitter and salty aftertaste, and the smell of pubic regions did not help at all. Gripping the thick rod of flesh with a firm hold, he pumped everything slowly into his greedy mouth.

Ciel squeaked and hissed when he felt Sebastian lean over and grope him. "W-what do you think you're do-AH!" His entire body tensed the moment he felt cold fingers slip inside his boxers and between his round globes of fat before scraping a nail over his entrance. "S-Sebastian!" The boy quickly took the cock out of his mouth, but continued to pump his hands harder and faster in the confusion.

Sebastian growled. "Do what your master tells you and get on the bed!" he ordered, not giving his pet the time to complain. Ciel clambered up the velveteen sheets without a word toward his horny master. Instantly, he was pinned down by the arms and a battle raged between two pairs of perfect lips. Two wet muscles smacked and slapped one another, each fighting for complete dominance.

Horny snarls filled the room as Ciel simply refused to let his guard down. Not to his perverted master and not to anyone. But, Sebastian needn't to fight long and hard before he was able to explore the neko's caverns. Reaching down, Sebastian slipped his hand into his pet's boxer shorts, rushing past the stiffened member and the prostate exterior before coming toward that tight puckered hole again. Ciel rolled his body away from the protruding fingers, unwilling to comply.

This was changed when Sebastian flipped the other male onto his stomach. "You will submit to me, you bad boy," he purred. "I'll teach you to behave." Placing a hand on the small of Ciel's back, he heaved the shorts off, exposing the cute little rump to the world.

Ciel squeaked in displeasure. "L-let go!" he commanded, ineffectively struggling under his master's hold. "R-rape! RAPE!"

Sebastian was mere milliseconds to nudging his way into the tightness of the still-virgin entrance before he heard those words spoken by his pet. Rape…? Was it really that? The master gasped in surprise as Ciel lay under his hand, motionless, save for his heaving breaths.

"Rape?" he almost asked in shock. "Ciel… what are you implying?" Hesitantly, he took his hand off of his pet's small back, allowing the aroused neko to roll onto his back.

Ciel was almost sobbing in a hitched-breathed mess. "You heard me," he said defiantly through his crumbling façade. "Rape. I never asked for this! You're the one who is forcing me to have… relations… with you. I won't allow that! Do you hear me?"

Ah. Still trying to be the bigger person…

"But, Ciel," Sebastian purred, looking down at his helpless neko indifferently. "I'm not trying to rape you. I'm just trying to teach you who the master is here. Why can't you understand that?"

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?" the neko screamed, sufficiently pissed off. "You're just a pervert, Sebastian! You never listen to me! You don't care for me. You don't trust me. Why the hell should I do the same to you?"

Silence.

A deafening silence consumed the two like a hungry beast out on the prowl.

Minutes tick-tocked away before Sebastian shattered the silence with an equally deafening sigh. "Ciel, I _do_ care for you. You just don't see that." The sorrowful master bit his lip with an expression of guilt coating his face. "If I didn't know that you were the most perfect neko in the world, would I have ever gotten you out of that shelter? You can't survive on your own, Ciel. There will always be people out there to hurt petite ones like yourself. I don't want that to happen to you. That's why I want to claim you as mine. So nobody will be able to hurt you anymore." He leaned down, placing his head on the crook of the youth's neck. "Will you let me claim you as my pet?"

Ciel sighed, looking the other way. Though he still wanted to escape, he still had run into tough times on the road. One of them being food and water supply. It was very difficult to feed oneself, especially in the winter. Plus, he quite liked cuddling up on the couch on lazy days and getting fed a full three times a day. Perhaps… Perhaps he was exaggerating his disdain a bit.

The neko hummed, running his choices over a thousand times in his head. "… I doubt you need to ask," he said. "You're the master, after all. I'm simply… a kitten." Sebastian smiled down at the boy, knowing quite well where the conversation was going. "And as a kitten, aren't you supposed to scold me for my wrongdoings?"

Without much hesitation, the dominating master flipped his quarry back onto his stomach, pulling his hips to stick into the air again. "Of course."

And so the stretching process had begun. The neko moaned and writhed underneath the looming master, occasionally calling out his name. "S-Sebastian~!" he purred as his prostate has been stimulated, both inside and out. "More!"

"Oh, now my little kitten wants more?" Sebastian chuckled, taking three digits out of his pet's anus. "Fine, I'll give you more. I'll spoil you, fill you to the brim."

The very words made Ciel's knees quake and his small length harden.

The world went white as Sebastian started to enter his pet. Ciel's ears folded back as he tensed up, the foreign feeling of being stuffed being not wholly accepted yet not completely terrible. But, that was only the beginning. The master was only halfway inside when he found the need to hold Ciel down and force him to relax. He could sense the tight muscles starting to tear and bleed, but he couldn't back out now. If he did, then the boy would never forgive him.

Ciel moaned and clawed at the sheets under him. The feeling of something throbbing and pulsating so deeply inside him was a thrilling ne experience that he would certainly love to feel occasionally. "Sebas-nyan~…" he purred. "I… I like it."

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm glad. But, the worse is yet to come, of course."

The neko looked back at the man with a shocked expression just as the man pulled out and immediately thrust back in. "AH!" Ciel screamed at the rough treatment.

"I've been holding back on you," Sebastian purred, bracing both hands on either side of Ciel's shoulders and pounded into him at a moderate pace. "Time to teach you how much of a bad boy you've been."

The creak-creaking of bed springs and frames were mere whispers to the shouts and moans of the little neko under the man. "Ahhh~! S-s-s-soooo good~!" Ciel babbled as Sebastian picked up the pace, brushing his prostate each and every hazy time. Beads of sweat dripped down both male's backs, and Sebastian made due with licking the salty liquid off the other's neck. Ciel was tasting heaven. Such a sin as Sebastian's tongue and Sebastian's body and Sebastian's… "Ooohh~!" … could certainly make him see sweet dreams that night.

Speed and power accumulated as seconds between the two in their hot and sticky bubble passed by. Ciel didn't know exactly when he chomped down on a handful of the off-white sheets, but he remembered well the ripping of the fabric as his muscles tensed in a quivering mess as a hand started to add to the fire fanning its way into his abdomen when it touched him and stroked him and pumped him in tune with the wild grinds of pelvis-to-pelvis music.

Music. Ciel's scream was the most marvelous music to Sebastian's ears. "A-ahhh! S-Seba… Ah… A-ah…! Ah! AH! _AHH!_" The neko thrust erratically back onto the man, letting out choked moans and gurgled gasps as he spilled himself onto the sheets. The only thing that mattered to him wasn't his own sanity or if he would be sore, but pleasure, pleasure, _pleasure._ And Sebastian was more than happy to give as he hugged the sticky body close to him, and with a final trembling lick to the boy's nape, released his hot seed between the muscles.

Ciel panted loudly and writhed under the other, the pleasure high leaving his system and leaving him in a huge crash. He felt numb, his throat burning from his screams along with his backside as his master pulled out and fell beside him. Sebastian chuckled. "I suppose by the way you were screaming my name that you actually enjoyed that."

"Shut up," Ciel ordered. "Pervert." He broke into content and blissful purrs, his tail soaking in some of Sebastian's seed as it dribbled out of him as he rested his head on a pillow. "Pull up the covers, will you? I'm cold." The raven haired man smirked as he pulled the sheets over them, resting his head on the pillows and falling into a coitus-hazy sleep, all the while with a knowing smile. Ciel would never leave him, not now and not ever now that he was owned by one person and one person alone. And that was Sebastian Michaelis.


	9. On the Plane heading where?

A/N: OMG it's been so long! GAW school got mean and made me do stuff x.x horrible stuff.

Ciel: Shut up slacker.

Me: Hey, do you want to be raped by Claude Creepy Tongue?

Ciel: No…

Me: Then let the grown up talk.

Ciel: Your not a grown up! The only one here that can fit under that title is Sebastian and even then it's questionable!

Me: I'm four years older then you!

Ciel: I'm TALLER :P

Me: That's it! I'm going with Sebastian's suggestion about bondage later on, Have Fun

Ciel: SEBASTIAN!

Sebby: I REGRET NOTHING! *Flees*

!Just a reminder Last chapter didn't happen!

Thirty minutes later Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of a private airport, Ciel had dozed off and was curled up in the seat purring. Sebastian's chuckle changed to a glare when Alios pressed his face against his window, "Hello Mister Sebastian," he said happily.

'This is going to be a long week' Sebastian thought, he opened his door forcing the neko away, as he got out the blonde pet giggled and leaned against him looking into the car, "Awe did the kitty fall asleep?" he chuckled.

Sebastian grabbed the neko's collar and pulled him away, "Yes he did and I would prefer it if he stayed asleep and shouldn't you be with your own master instead of annoying me?"

"Awe you're just like Claude always ruining the fun," Alios pouted.

"And you're disobedient," Claude said walking up, he took the neko from his partner, "I thought I told you wait for me, when will you ever listen."

"I didn't do anything,"Alios said crossing his arms and turning away, "Why do you always get mad?"

"Because I'll tell you to do something and you never do," Claude said, he glared at his pet then turned his attention to Sebastian, "You're late Sebastian."

"Yes and I apologize I had to take Ciel to the vet before we could leave since he didn't have a shot record and wouldn't be able to get through customs," Sebastian said, he had pulled the sleeping neko from the car and was cradling him in his right arm and holding the luggage from the back of his car.

"Need any help?" Claude asked.

Sebastian gave him and odd look then offered him the suitcase; instead the other man took Ciel out of his arms and turned and began to walk away. "Claude, give him back," Sebastian snapped.

"Oh but your arms are full Sebastian, it would be a shame if you drop him," Claude said he gave Sebastian a smile and continued to walk towards the plane. Alios hissed and pulled on Claude's arm, but the man simply waved him off.

"I'm warning you if you dare to somehow infect him with your... essence... I'll have the cops all over you," Sebastian called, slamming the car door behind him and dragging the carry on as he tread behind the two. "And he's my pet. I'll whop your ass in court if that happens."

"Calm down, Miss PMS," Claude chirped as they entered the port, waving the protective man off. "Unlike you, I don't have much to carry. It's a much better choice for me to do this than you." Alois pouted, letting go of Claude's arm with a huff as his ears flattened. He wanted so much to be carried at the moment, and he hated it to admit that he was jealous of the little neko in his master's arms.

"Now lower your voice or you'll wake the kitten," Claude said.

Sebastian glared at him, but kept quiet; he followed his work partner onto his private jet. He set his carry on in a wall compartment before walking over to where Claude was sitting with his pet.

"Oh don't give me that look Sebastian, what can I possibly do with you staring at me," Claude scoffed.

"Let me put it this way, I know the sick things you do to the slut clinging to your arm and I would rather not have someone as filthy as you holding something as pure as Ciel," Sebastian snapped.

"Oh so he is still a virgin then, I thought for sure you would have broken him in last night," Claude chuckled.

"Give me my pet back Claude; I'm not going to ask again!" Sebastian snapped.

"Can't the plane is taking off, it would be a shame if I were to get thrown off balance and drop him now wouldn't it," Claude said.

"I. Hate. You." Sebastian snarled crossing his arms across his chest.

Claude laughed, "You're such a child Michaelis."

Alios glared at the sleeping neko, he mewed and pawed at his masters arm, "What? Are you feeling lonely?" Claude said, he gave Sebastian a devilish grin before pulling the blonde neko into a kiss.

Alios moaned as his masters' tongue slipped into his mouth, he sat up on his knees and leaned into the kiss. Sebastian quickly got up and snatched his sleeping pet from the lab of his partner, "If you two are going to do whatever nasty things you do leave Ciel out of it."

He smoothed the nekos' hair down and held him in his arms pretending not to notice as the other two dry humped each other. 'Why do I associate with those two,' he thought disgusted.

Ciel moved in Sebastian's arms, waking up, "What happened, EW WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!" the little neko covered his eyes trying to get the image he saw out of his head.

"Just ignore them kitten, they can't go all the way here so they'll have to stop sooner than later or it will become painful for the rest of the flight," Sebastian said, he pulled the neko into a hug, "How was your nap kitten?"

"Let go of me perv! And how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a kitten!" Ciel snapped.

"And goodbye catnip," Sebastian sighed, "Hey Ciel do you want some milk?"

"Sheesh how perverted can you be?" Ciel hissed.

Sebastian chuckled, "I meant real milk."

"Oh…then yes," Ceil replied.

"Yes what?"

"Yes please?"

"And"

"Yes please Master?"

"There you go, I'll get that for you," Sebastian smiled; he set the neko in the seat next to him and went over the mini bar.

He pulled out the carton of milk from the mini fridge and a small bag of catnip from his pocket. He then grabbed his carry one and pulled out a pink sippy cup, he placed the catnip in the cup and poured the milk and put cap on and shook it. He walked back to the neko who was attempting not to watch the other two make out, "Here you go kitten," Sebastian said pulling the neko into his lap and then handing him the cup.

Ciel hissed at the cup, "What's wrong kitten?"

"Do you not know what to buy a boy? If you like girls so much why didn't you get a female neko? And if you try to make me into a girl I will murder you in your sleep." Ciel said, he took the cup anyway and began to drink again.

Sebastian sighed in relief as the neko began to purr, "Hmm already got him drugged again," Claude said detaching Alios from his groin.

"Do you really want to listen to him bicker and fight with Alios the entire seven hour flight?" Sebastian said, "This way he'll most likely sleep the entire time."

"Or chew on you tie?" Claude replied.

Sebastian looked down and glared at his pet who was happily chewing on his tie, "Why does my tie look like food to you?"

Ciel cocked his head to the left and mewed, "He's hungry." Alios said.

"How can you tell?" Sebastian asked looking at the blonde neko.

"He's a kitten and he's high, it's how a kitten gets its mother attention. Normally he would chew on his mothers tail, but seeing that his mother is dead you're the closest thing to it," Alios said as he climbed into Claude's lap.

Sebastian frowned, this was going to be along flight.

Me: Long over due

Ciel: Slacker

Me: Ball gag

Ciel: Perv

ME: And loving it. Any way school is over for the summer so faster updates! :3/

!**THE LAST CHAPTER DID NOT REALLY HAPPEN PLEASE REMEMBER THAT**!

Me: The more comments the faster the next chapter will come out !


	10. Hounds and Hotels

Me: Hello! Sorry for the longish wait for the next chapter but I have had some weird times… ono no me gusta mainly. Anyway we are nearing the tenth chapter of this odd fan crazed story. I will be holding a contest when the tenth chapter comes out so stay in tune to win stuff.

Ciel: Why Just why!

Me: Oh ya that reminds me I have an Ask Neko Ciel Account on DeviantArt (X-Ask-Neko-Ciel-X) so go there to ask Neko Ciel a question :3

Ciel: I'm going to order Sebastian to kill you

Me: He won't listen to you he's on my side ^^ Comment and review please ^^

Sebastian groaned as he hauled a fighting Ciel off the plane and away from Alois, "YOU DAMN SLUT I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Sebastian tossed the hissing neko into the waiting limo then climbed in after, "Ciel calm down, he didn't mean it, the plane landing knocked him off his feet."

"He grabbed my junk and he has to pay for that," Ciel snarled trying to claw his way out of Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian smacked the neko rear end and the neko yelped and shut up. Alois and Claude climbed in a few seconds later, Alois was laughing about something as he wiggled his way onto the lap of his master. Ciel hissed at him which just caused the blonde neko laugh. Ciel attempted to attack again but Sebastian held on sighing. "You're much smaller than I thought," Alois purred, "You're definitely a bottom."

"SHUT UP!" Ciel yelled blushing, "You damn slut I knew you did that on purpose!"

"We did get separate rooms at the hotel corrected," Claude asked covering his pets' mouth with his hand. Alois purred and nuzzled into his masters hand.

"Yes don't worry," Sebastian replied trying to subdue the neko in his arms, "Trust me the last thing I would want would be to be stuck in a single suite with you and that thing, please I would rather spend a night in a prison cell."

"No need to be so snooty," Claude said, "Or is your new pet not working out the way you want to."

Sebastian glared and turned Ciel around to face him, "Ciel you need to stop now, trust me you won't like what awaits you if you continue."

Ciel's ears pinned back and he stopped struggling, "But Sebastian, he did it on purpose, why won't he get in trouble," The neko whined looking up at Sebastian.

"First its master and second Alois isn't my pet. You though, are my pet and as my pet you will do what I say," Sebastian said sternly.

Ceil scowled, but said no more; he know what awaited if he displeased his master, he would get Alois back soon when Sebastian wasn't around.

Twenty minutes later the limo pulled up to a large hotel, Sebastian let Claude and Alois go first before giving Ciel one more warning, "No matter what happens, no matter what Alois does, you are not to say anything or move from my side. Is that understood?"

Ciel nodded quickly, the look on Sebastian face was all the deterrence he need, though he did hiss as Sebastian clipped the leash to his collar, "Don't test me Ciel, I won't hesitate to bend over and spank you until you're weeping, I tolerate a lot when we in private, but not in public."

Sebastian led Ciel in to then into the hotel praying that the blonde attached to his partners arm would do anything stupid. Ciels ears perked up as they entered the lobby, his kitten personality taking hold of him. Sebastian walked up to front counter. As they did a woman and her hound walked up behind them. Ciel hissed softly at the tall hound as he bent of to sniff the small Neko in front of him. "Bugger off!" Ciel snapped as quietly as he could.  
>But the hound man paid no attention to the little boy; instead he licked the Neko's ear. Ciel stood shocked, how dare the bloody mutt lick him, he quickly swiped at the dog catching the creature unaware with his dull but still affective claws. The hound yelped and attempted to flee getting as far as his leash would let him. Ciel gave a smug grin turning back to look at his master who was unaware of his pets actions. The woman behind them fought to control her pet, getting Sebastian attention, he picked up Ciel holding him; "Hounds are such annoying creatures," he mumbled, rubbing one on Ciels ears.<p>

Ciel peered over Sebastian's shoulder and smirked at the trembling hound, the Woman though glared at him and moved up to tap Sebastian's shoulder. Ciels flicked down as the hound was forced to move closer, the two glared at each other neither paying attention to their master's conversation. Ciel was dragged out of their glaring contest as Sebastian handed him over to Claude, "I'll deal with you later," Sebastian snapped at him before apologizing to the woman and allowing her to pass him in the line, "Claude take them somewhere they where they won't draw attention to themselves if they do something stupid."

Claude scoffed before leading the two nekos away; Ciel's tail flicked angrily 'That damn dog is going to get me punished again. I don't know what the mutt was whining about, I didn't even claw him that bad,' the neko thought as he followed Claude and Alois over to a corner of the large lobby.

Claude watched as the small boy looked around, 'I wonder what he would do if he was set free?' Claude glanced over at his annoying partner and gave a devilish grin; he tugged Ciels' leash pulling the neko over in the process. He rubbed one the boys ears, distracting him as he unhooked the leash from the neko's collar. Ciel pushed away from the man; falling backward, the second he noticed the leashed was off he scrambled to his feet and bolted away. Claude smiled again, bending the leashes hook to appear that the neko had broken it before shouting at Sebastian and taking off after the fleeing boy.

Ciel had given up on escaping through the front entrance, there where way to many people coming in and out, so he was now sprinting down one of the hotels hallways a fuming master close on his heels. Ciel could hear Sebastian shouting threats at him, but he paid no mind, he burst out the back doors that lead to the hotels spa and pool area before skidding to a stop once he noticed he was trapped. Tall walls enclosed the area, Ciel ran to the other side of the large pool hoping to find a place to hide before Sebastian got the chance to grab him, but as he did he lost his footing on the slick tile and tumbled into the deep end of the pool. Panic washed over him as water engulfed him, he clawed his way to the surface gasping for air before he went under again, he was close to giving up on his struggle for air when he felt strong arms wrap around him and carry him to the surface. He clung to his savior as he was carried out of water, "Was escaping a small punishment worth all this trouble," Sebastian asked the coughing kitten.

Ciel shook his head before burying his face into the side of his master's neck tears forming in his eyes.

Sebastian Sighed and carried the trembling neko back into the hotel, Claude met them in the lobby and gave him his room key, "Your luggage is in your room already, Go for a swim already?"

"Shut up Faustus," Sebastian replied walking to the elevator, "I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

The elevator doors closed and Sebastian set Ciel down, the neko stood there staring at the ground, water dripping off of him. Sebastian looked down at his pet, mad but somewhat sorry for the little neko; he could see the boy trembling and his weak attempt at hiding it, wither or not it was the impending punishment the neko had before him or the fact he was close to drowning the older man couldn't tell. The elevator finally stopped on the top floor, the large doors sliding open; Sebastian grabbed the nekos wrist and led him down the hall and to their room, he opened the door and let the neko go in first, "Go to the bathroom and get undress, put your wet clothes in the sink, I'll be there second," Sebastian ordered pointing to the suites bathroom.

Ciel complied quickly walking over to the bathroom he went in and began to peel the wet clothes from his body. He was struggling to get his shoes off when Sebastian came in wearing only a dry pair of boxers. He set his own went clothes in the sink and then helped Ciel remove the rest of his clothing. Sebastian filled the tub with water and removed his boxers; he scooped Ciel up and then sat down in the water. Ciel whimpered softly, wiggling in his masters' lap, "I really wouldn't do that kitten, you might waken something you don't want to," Sebastian said moving to grab the shampoo that sat on the tubs edge, he squeezed a bit of it in his hand and began to massaged it through the neko's hair. Ciels ears began to twitch as soap dripped into them, he reached up and attempted to rub the soap away but once he did more dripped down, Sebastian chuckled at his pets building frustration. He helped by rinsing out the soap, and then quickly cleaned his own hair. He drained the water and helped Ciel climb out, "Why'd we have to take a bath, I was already clean?" Ciel asked.

"We got chlorine in our hair from the pool, when it dries it give hair a dirty feeling," Sebastian replied wrapping a towel around the neko.

The dried off in silence then Sebastian took the neko into the bed room and put his pajamas on, Sebastian had just slipped into his boxers when there was a knock at the door, "Stay here I'll be right back," he told the boy.

He walked over to the door and peaked through the peep hole and sighed when he saw Claude standing in the hall, he opened the door, "What do you want."

"While you and your pet went for a swim I meet someone who wants to talk about business offer to you, I said we'd meet them in the hotel lobby in ten minutes." Claude replied ignoring Sebastian's scowl, "I would get dress unless you want to go down like that."

"Give me a second," Sebastian replied happily slamming the door in the others face, he went bak and finished getting dressed, "I'll be back in a half an hour then I'll order us some dinner and we'll talk about what happened today."

Ciel nodded and watched his master leave then went to explore the large hotel room. An hour went by before Ciel noticed his master was late, he frowned as his stomach growled, demanding to be fed. He went to the door remembering that Sebastian had looked out the hole in the door, he jumped try to look through but he was too short, he hissed at the door displeased before heading to the bedroom to do what he normally did when he was hungry and there was no food around, sleep.

He was woken around midnight by slurred laughed coming from the other room of the suite, "Here kitty, kitty, master wants to play," came the drunken voice of his master.

Ciel rolled his eyes, 'He goes and gets drunk and completely forgets I have eaten, stupid pervert.'

As Sebastian staggered into the room laughing slightly; Ciel sat up in the bed and glared at the man. Sebastian shirt was half way unbuttoned and his tie was around his head, not only that he smelled of that woman with the hound from earlier. Ciel's ears flicked back and he hissed at the man, "Awe what is it Kitten."

"You're a drunken moron, that's what," Ciel snapped.

Sebastian moved onto the bed and made a drunken swipe at the neko, Ciel kicked out and caught his master in the stomach; Sebastian groaned and doubled over.

"Go sleep on the couch," Ciel demanded.

"O Come On kitten, that woman downstairs got me riled up, and I need a little help."

Ciel kicked Sebastian again, "If I won't have sex with you while you're sober what the hell make you think I'll do it with you while you're drunk?"

Sebastian scowled and moved towards the neko again, but this time was kicked off the bed and onto the floor, Ciel peered over the sided and hissed at the man, "Help me get up Ciel."

"No, you can sleep down there for all I care," the neko spat, before curling up and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	11. The Trouble begins

Me: Holy tap dancing demons two chapters only a day apart. Tell them why Ciel.

Ciel: No Way this chapter is horrible why the hell should I?

Me: Alright Sebastian tells them why I'm still awake and not sleeping right now!

Sebastian: Of course my lady, she will be leave for a week and will be away from her computer and internet connections. So you will have to wait a week or more to find out if I ever have my way with my delicious little Bocchan.

Me: Ya….. I GET TO SEE A PEGUIN WITH A SHOE!

Ciel: *faceplam*

Me: I wouldn't do that it kills brain cells.

Ciel: that explains a lot.

Sebastian: Another thing My Lady is open for PayPal Commissions, she really need the money

Me: Ya I'm stone broke, Check out my DeviantArt page for my prices ^^ PLEASE I'm begging you. *cries* Besides that enjoy this chapter an COMMENT OR ELSE NO MORE NEKO CIEL OnO

Oh ya I said there would be a contest ^^ Well here it is:

All you have to do is draw or write Claude Sebastian Ciel and Alois at a fair or amusement park during the summer.

Contest ends 21st of July

One winner

Winners gets any type of commission they want!

Sun broke through the curtains, its meld some rays waking the slumbering neko. Ciel sat up and stretched, he had slept wonderfully even if he had gone to bed hungry. He crawled over to the side of the bed and peered over to see what had become of his master, whine red eyes meet him as he looked down, "My head hurts. Kiss it and make it better," Sebastian teased.

"Go to hell," Ciel replied, he swung his legs off the bed making sure to step on his master's stomach on his way out.

"Ouch careful you really don't want to see what I ate last night trust me," Sebastian groaned standing up.

He stumbled a bit before gaining his footing "This is why I don't drink," he mumbled.

He walked out to the living room part of the suite and looked around for the neko, Ciel was on his hands and knees next to the door, there was an intoxicating sent coming from the other side. He clawed frantically and the bottom of the door meowing, "Hey kitten, master's got a major hang over, let's not be so loud, ok?" Sebastian said picking up the neko.

He walked back over to the couch that was in the room and deposited the little neko on it then glanced over at the clock, "Shit I'm going to be late."

He went back the bedroom and got dressed before hurrying out the door, "Hey what about breakfast? Hey moron, I'm hungry it's your job to feed me. Hey Sebastian, Sebastian; damn it get back here you fucking idiot," Ciel yelled at the door, he waited a few seconds before going back the bathroom, taking out one of Sebastian dress shirt, peeing on it and then stuffing it back in to the suitcase as far away from his clothing as he could.

He then pulled out one of the outfits Sebastian had packed for him; he hissed in disgust at how girly it was but got dress anyway. He slipped his shoes on then headed out of the hotel suite. He was half way down the hall when Alois came running up behind him, "So where are we headed?" the blonde asked weaving his arm around the others arm.

"What the hell do you me 'we'?" Ciel spat.

"Well one neko walking alone is going to get picked up by animal control in the matter of minutes trust me they have a pair of catchers that are like ninjas or something. I swear, last time I was here I went out alone, I normally tag along with one of the other nekos that come with their masters for the meetings, but last year none of them where cool enough to hang out with me, anyway I went out and within ten minutes I was roped and in the back of an animal control car. I was the laughing stock for the rest of the week ugg it was horrible! Anyway I learned though that if you go in pairs then they leave you alone since you look like you master sent you out on an errand. So by us I mean you and me and Claude's credit card," Alois replied.

"What you have money! You have to buy me breakfast! Sebastian hasn't fed me since yesterday morning!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Alright alright calm down you're acting like a kitten. If you want to hang with me then you have to act cool. Like you own the place." Alois replied.

"But Sebastian does own this place so don't I own it as well by default?" Ciel asked.

"Even better, we are so getting laid today!" Alois said smiling.

"What."

"You heard me; come on how young are you? Um hello earth to male neko it's mating season, you know the time where even a runt like you can get a girl."

"I thought you were gay."

"I am darling, but during this time I simply can't help myself, I'm still young you know I may be much taller and better looking, but I am only a two years older then you, I'm in my prime."

"Eww that's gross," Ciel said walking down the hall.

"You're such a kitten," Alois replied skipping after the other.

They made their way to the elevator and down to the lobby, Ciel was talking about what he was going to eat and Alois was going on about some blonde he did the year before. The duo made their way out of the hotel and down the street to a restaurant that allowed nekos in without their masters, "Alright we get a quick breakfast then I'm taking you to a club that is one of the best places for a neko to go." Alois chirped after they had ordered.

"Huh? I thought people went clubbing at night?" Ciel said as he sucked a Sprite through a straw.

"First, I'm proud of you that you know what clubbing is and second learn the neko motto 'Party during the day while the master is away'. You see most nekos are being pleasured by their masters at night, not trying to kill them or run away."

"Huh I thought that it's the pet's job to do the pleasing job, that's how Sebastian has been putting it."

"Ok quote unquote we do the pleasing, but really what happens is we spread our legs at night and in return we get whatever we want. They buy us whatever we want whenever we want and trust me if you got a sexy master then it's not a bad trade off." Alois said.

"I dunno I would rather be on the streets then some ones fuck toy," Ciel replied, gulping down the rest of his drink, "Can I get another?"

"Ya, come on Ciel think about it. You wouldn't be eating a hot meal right now if you hadn't been caught."

"Yes I would; you and Claude aren't at home I'd be relaxing at you house eating all your food and destroying your belongings."

"You're an ass you know that," Alios said leaning back as the waitress set their food on the table, he handed her Ciel's cup before she left.

"That's how you survive on the streets, you of all people should know that," Ciel said softly.

"Oh come on you're still not mad at what happened are you? It was five years ago we where two starving kittens, Claude promised food and shelter for both of us, you weren't suppose to find out how."

"You said we would stick together, after all we went through you ditched me the second someone rich came along and offered you a warm bed." Ciel snapped he stared down at already half eaten breakfast.

"You remember how everyday that winter I brought you food?"

"Ya, what about it?"

"Do you how much trouble and how many punishments I went through. I couldn't walk straight the week after I stayed with you for five day because you got sick. I still don't understand why you wouldn't stay with Claude and me, but now you have Sebastian," Alios said smiling.

"Alois, you only spent a two years in that laboratory, you weren't experimented on or shoved down a pipe and into a river after they finished breaking every part of you!" Ciel said pushing his empty plate away.

"No I wasn't I escaped and pulled your half drowned body from the river, you really need to learn how to swim by the way and how the hell do you eat that fast."

Ciel smiled at his friend, the pair had been through some crazy shit in there short lives and besides the little flaws they hadn't turn out to bad, "You almost done? If we stay out to late and our owners get back the hotel rooms before us we're screwed."

"Literally," the blonde laughed before waving over the waitress, he handed her the credit card and waited for her to return, "Claude really needs to learn not to keep his wallet where I can reach it. It happens every year too, it's like he want me to find it."

"No he wants an excuse to fuck you as hard as he can," Ciel said standing up and stretching.

As he did the waitress came back and gave the credit card back Alois thanked her and the two set off down the street again.

"Hey Ceil Do you really hate being a pet? I mean, you could escape right now and Sebastian would have a hell of a time trying to find you here," Alois asked.

"Naw, I just don't like people telling me what I can and can't do you know. It's probably because I spent most of my life in a cage and I enjoy my freedom," Ciel replied, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked a rock down the street.

"You act like it's the end of the world or something."

"Ya that's because I don't like having some on trying to have sex with me every second they're around me."

"Then why the hell do you hang around me?"

"Because I know that I can beat the crap out of you if I want to," Ciel said with a grin.

A few seconds later he ran into the broad chest of a man, "Oi watch where you're walking oaf!" the neko hissed.

The man just laughed, "Hey Boss you know that neko you wanted to steal from that rich designer? Well looks like the little kitty took the wrong turn on his walk."

The man grabbed the neko by his collar and lifted him off the ground, "Hey what the hell let me go," Ciel cried.

An man with a scar running between his eyes walked up the pair, "Well well looks like my luck has turned," the man laughed, he had thick Italian accent.

"Let him go now, I don't know what you want but our masters will…"

The man kicked Alois in the stomach, "Shut up you little weasel, run back to Mr. Michaelis and tell him to be waiting for my call, that is if he wants his little kitty cat back alive," The man said kicking the blonde in the stomach once again.

The two Italians turned and carried a screaming and crying Ciel to a waiting car. Alois laid gripping his stomach, tears in his eyes, 'I have to get back to Sebastian and Claude.'


	12. Home again?

Me: Hey well this took longer than I thought

Ciel: What she really meant: I don't get paid for this and I have been trying to find a job

Me: That and I am writing a real book and that has been taking a bunch of my time as well

Ciel: Just hurry up and save me

Me: I love that song :3

Ciel: I give up

Me: OH I have some Black butler themed adopts that I need to sell so ya look at those please. (I am trying to get some Hetalia cosplay stuff and I have four dollars to my name)

Sebastian: Give me my sexy time with Ciel Woman it's been 11 chapters already!

Me: SOON

Me: Oh and I Started my last year of high school …ya.

Me: One more thing ^^' this chapter jumps back a forth between what's happening with Sebastian and what's going on with Ciel

Alois sprinted back to the hotel, clutching his throbbing side. He ran through the main lobby and down a hall to the conference rooms, a man was standing outside the door where Claude had told him he would be, "Hey hey easy little kitty, you can't go in there," the man said holding Alois back, "Now be a good boy and run back to your room and wait for your owner to come play with you."

"Out of the way bastard I have to talk to Sebastian, it's an emergency!" Alois exclaimed clawing and biting the man's arm.

"You little prick get back here," the man shouted as Alois burst through the doors and into the conference room.

An audible 'shit' was heard from Claude as the people looked in room looked up at the neko, "Sebastian Sebastian!" Alois yelled, "They took him they took Ciel!"

Sebastian shot up from where he was sitting grabbing the nekos' shoulders as he ran up, "What the HELL HAPPENED!" the man shouted.

"Sebastian maybe we should take this outside," Claude said, gently removing Sebastian's hands off his pet.

Sebastian nodded and apologized to the other men in the room before walking out of the room, the second the three of them were outside he grabbed the neko and pushed him into the wall, "Now tell me what happened," Sebastian said in the calmest voice possible.

"I saw Ciel walking down the hall a few minutes after you left so I decided to see where he was going, he said he hadn't eaten in awhile so I said I knew a restaurant that allows neko in without their masters, after we ate I we going to take him to a club I know of that's a local neko hotspot and on the way Ciel walked into a large Italian man who picked him up and another Italian man told me to tell you that to wait for his call if you want to see him again alive," Alois cried, "I'm sorry Sebastian I didn't mean to get him in trouble."

Tears streamed down the nekos face as he cried Sebastian snarled and let the neko go, "Two days two FUCKING DAYS, and something like this happened."

"Sebastian calm down all they want is cash, just wait for the call and they will give him back," Claude said picking up is weeping pet.

"I know, but what type masters let his pet get kidnapped within the first 72 hours of ownership!" Sebastian sitting down in a nearby chair and holding his head in his hands.

Meanwhile Ciel was screaming his head off in a basement of the mobster's house.

Upstairs the kidnappers where flinching at each scream, "That's it! Boss can't drug him or something?" one of the mobsters asked.

The man with scar nodded, "Ya have him smell some of that stuff we stole from that Brit it should keep him out of it long enough to get the ransom."

The three men that where sitting around jumped to their feet and began searching for the drug. When they found it they handed it over to their boss. He took it down to the basement "Alright kitty, good old Azzurro has something for you."

Ciel hissed and backed away as far as he could, "You sure have a good set of pipes on you," Azzurro grabbed the rope that was tied around Ciel's neck and pulled him to the ground.

Ciel hissed and squirmed as he was pinned down; Azzurro placed his hand over the neko's mouth and held the vile under Ciels nose. One intake and the neko Ciels eyes dilated and he began to calm and quiet, "Fucking finally," Azzurro said before picking the neko up and caring upstairs.

He dumped the drugged boy into the arms of one of his suburbanites, "Watch him, and don't let him stop breathing."

Sebastian paced back and forth in his hotel room the police rummaging around the few items he had brought from home, "You aren't going to find anything here." Sebastian snapped.

"Please sir calm down, we just need to check, but what we're really waiting for a phone call," the chief said.

Sebastian glared and sat down next to Claude, "How long will this take?"

"It depends; if Ciel was taken for the sex trade then we are all wasting time, but if they want money then it will be a simple call and demand," the officer said.

"Just relax Sebastian, he'll be fine," Claude told his friend.

A half an hour went by before Sebastian's cell-phone went off; he quickly went to open in but was stopped by the police chief, "Wait until were connected…ok now."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Hello?"

"Is this Sebastian Michaelis?" a voice asked.

"This is him," Sebastian replied.

"We have you little pet and if you want to see him alive leave five million at the dumpster next to the abandoned hotel by five tonight."

The line went dead.

Sebastian sighed, "Let me guess you didn't get what you need."

"Not even close but that a good sign it means they know what they are doing," the chief said.

"What are you good for again," Sebastian snapped.

"Relax Sebastian the money will be here by three and I'm sure the police can get us to the trading point," Claude said, putting away his phone.

"You're not going to try to haggle with them, no offence but five million is a lot for a shelter pet." The officer said.

Claude stopped Sebastian from beating the officer, "Sir with all due respect, five million to use it like five dollars to you, and where the neko came from doesn't make a difference." Claude said before Sebastian could yell obstinacies at the man.

The officer scoffed and went over to the rest of his team, "Stupid richy."

"Oi boss, this brat is chewing on my tie, can I hit it?" an annoyed mobster said attempting to yank his tie away.

Meanwhile Ciel had decided that the mobsters tie was now his new favorite toy and he didn't want it around the loud mans neck anymore. He pulled at it again whimpering slightly, not comprehending why it wouldn't come off, "Of course you can't you twit, if he gets harmed we don't get a cent," Azzurro, "Besides my inside man said they're going to pay so we just have to worry about the cops that will be around the pickup site."

"Hey boss why don't we just strap a bomb to that rat we have and make him get the cash," the man with Ciel in his lap said.

Azzurro thought about for a minute then nodded and told to of his men to go get the supplies and the bastard in the basement.

Ciel was still trying to get his toy, but to no prevail.

Sebastian walked next to the police officer as they made their way to the abandon hotel, he was close to killing the man after the car ride over here but Claude made sure that he didn't. Sebastian gripped the case that held the money, mumbling about the ineffectiveness of the men around him as they gave him one order after another.

Finally the police went into hiding and left Sebastian to fume quietly on the deserted walkway.

An half an hour passed before Sebastian spotted an odd looking man walking quickly towards him. He had something wrapped in a blanket slung over his shoulder and a bulging jacket. "You Sebastian?" the man asked once close enough to recognize the man.

"Yes."

"Good hand over the cash and you get the kid, no tricks from your police friend either, or this entire block will be gone in a sec." the man said quickly.

"Don't worry about it, take the cash and give me my pet," Sebastian snapped, he was getting annoyed and only wanted to tend to the limp form covered by the blanket. He set the suitcase down and kicked it over to the man; who in turn laid the body down, Ciel's face appeared and a soft smile appeared on Sebastian face.

The man grabbed the case and took off in the opposite direction, Sebastian scooped up the small form as police sirens wailed and to cruisers took off the fleeing man. Sebastian was looking over the small body, noticing every little nick and bruise when there was a sudden white flash and pain erupted through his body.

Me: I have no excuse to why this is sooooo late I am really sorry

Me: Again I don't get paid to do this so others things have to come first.

Me: that and I really hate this chapter. Anyway updates should come sooner now.


	13. The Healing Begins

A throbbing headache met Sebastian as he woke up, that and the sight of Claude sipping tea from a paper cup. Claude's golden eyes flicked up at the sound of his partners' moan, "Always have to do something stupid don't you."

"What the hell happened," Sebastian asked ignoring his partner's remark.

"The drop off guy blew up, nearly killing you and that runt you love so much."

Sebastian shot up, "Ciel! Where is he," he regretted moving so fast as a wave of pain and nausea moved through him.

"Easy, he's fine, sedated in the room next to us, Alois is there with him," Claude said noticing how pale the other man had gotten, "The Doctors said he had so many drugs in him that he didn't feel most of what happened to him."

"Most what do you mean most," Sebastian demanded.

"Well the blast cause a lot of shrapnel to form and while most of it only nicked him there was some temporary damage to his eye and a good five inches of his tail had to be amputated," Claude replied, "Nothing to worry about, you're both to be discharged today."

"You seem oddly calm."

"Sebastian, we've been 'friends' since childhood, you were way over due to do something stupid. Though I didn't expect that you would get hurt this way; I always expected it to be with some woman," Claude said a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Your compassion is overwhelming," Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

A doctor walked in, he smile gently, "How are you feeling Mr. Michaelis?"

"Like I was hit by a bus on fire; how's Ceil."

"Ciel…?"

"The neko who I'm guessing was brought in with me," Sebastian said his eyes narrowing.

"Oh your slave is fine sir, though you will have to pay for the damages he caused after he woke. Oh I'm going to let this one slide, but if you have a slave that's mentally disabled its mandatory to put a warning on the slave's collar."

Both Claude's and Sebastian's eyes flared, "Ciel, is not mentally disable, he just had a bad past and I would prefer if you didn't call him that," Sebastian snapped.

The doctor gave him a look, but dropped the subject, "Anyway, I have already checked him over to day, and he'll need several different medications in order to recover correctly. Lucky for you his body took the brunt of the explosion and you only suffered a slight cut on you head."

Sebastian was ready to beat the crap out of the man, but a stern look from Claude kept him in the bed.

The doctor looked him over then cleared him to leave, during the time Sebastian had to use all his will power not to strangle the man as he talked about how lucky he was that his little Ciel took the brunt of the explosion. When the doctor had finished, he gave Sebastian permission to dress and go over to Ciel's room while he got together the medication the neko would need. Sebastian flipped off the man as he left, "Insufferable man." He took of his night gown and stretched his sore body.

"Hurry up and cover yourself," Claude said.

"What, jealous of what you see," Sebastian said with a wink.

"Hardly, but you're going to cause the nurses to pass out if you don't."

Sebastian smirked and got dressed, he then left and went into the room next to his; Ciel was sitting on his bed chatting with Alois. He had a bandage around his right eye and several others wrapped around his various parts of his body. Ciel looked over and smiled at Sebastian, it pained the older man to see the bruises and stitches covering the boy, but at least he wasn't glaring at him or destroying something. "Hey there kitten. How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked.

"Funny, my head feels foggy."

"That must be the meds you're on," Sebastian chuckled; he sat down on the bed and gently pulled the neko on to his lap.

Ciel purred and nuzzled into Sebastian chest, the doctor walked in holding a plastic case. "Here you are sir; the instructions are in the case, if you need anything call or come in."

"Is he fit enough to fly? I'd like to return home as soon as possible?" Sebastian asked.

"He should be," the doctor replied give the case to him, "He'll need his first dose of one of the three medications."

"Which one?"

The doctor shrugged, "I'm not a vet, and the instructions are in the case like I said before."

Sebastian glared at the man, but the doctor had already left, "Come on let's get you dressed and go back to the hotel."

Sebastian picked up the clothes Claude had brought, he dress the neko and picked him up.

"I'm sorry you got hurt master," Ciel said softly.

Sebastian tightened his grip; hugging the boy, "It's not your fault kitten."

"But if I hadn't run off I wouldn't have gotten captured and you wouldn't have gotten hurt," the kitten said snuggling into his masters neck.

"Sleepy kitten?" Sebastian asked, he was now heading to the elevators.

"Kinda," came a small voice.

"It's the medication he's on and the sedative they gave him," Claude said.

The elevator door opened and the four of them got in, Ciel's breathing slowed as he fell asleep Sebastian rubbed the boys back.

The elevator came to the stop on the bottom floor and Sebastian followed Claude to the check out, ten minutes later they were in the limo on the way to the hotel.

Sebastian used this time to look over the medicine the doctor had given him, groaning when he saw a large bag of unused needles and vile of clear liquid, "God damn it."

"What is it?" Claude asked as he stroked his pet's hair; the blonde neko purring on his lap.

"A part of Ciels medicine involves and injection, you should have seen how he reacted at the vet when he had to get his shots," Sebastian replied putting the medicine away and shifting Ciel in his arms.

The neko whimpered his good eye opening slightly, Sebastian lulled him back to sleep wanting his dear little pet to rest so he could heal. Ciels' tail flicked up making the pain Sebastian was feeling worse; the end of the boy's tail was wrapped in a white bandage a slight blood stain showing through. Sebastian moved the stay strands of hair off of the sleeping forms face watching closely.

"He'll be ok Sebastian," Claude said, noticing how worried his partner looked.

"I've never felt so guilty before, I feel like I ruined this boy's life. I force him to live with me, I take him away from all that he knows and I can't even give him the curtsey of protecting him" Sebastian said wiping away a few tears that had fallen.

"He's happy you did." Alios suddenly said, "He's been alone for so long, he didn't care what happened to him as long as you loved him. He told me he's afraid that you're going to give him up because of what happened."

Sebastian looked at the other neko who immediately turned away, to ashamed to look at him.

Sebastian said nothing, but pet Ciel's hair slowly.

"I'm sorry."

Sebastian looked up at the other neko, "I'm sorry I broke my promise." It took awhile for Sebastian and Claude to realize that Alios wasn't speaking to either of them and rather the sleep neko.

Claude hugged the boy knowing that he felt terrible about the other neko's accident, "It's alright kitten." He soothed.

A/N: Well another chapter done. I have been getting some reviews and it has come to my attention that some of my readers think that the story is going to an end and TRUST me it's not. I still have a lot of tricks up my sleeves.

Ciel: …MY TAIL

Sebastian: HIS BUETIFUL SEXY TAIL! WHY WOMAN WHY!

Me: I blame the lack of sleep.


	14. Still Wild

AN: Hi everyone! Long time no post D: sorry.

Ciel: You have no excuse! 

Me: I really don't that's the sad part but guess whaat` 

Ciel: …What?

Me: Sexy time soon really soon next chapter soon.

Sebastian: My prayerhave been answered. 

Ciel: YOU'RE A DEMON WHY WOULD GOD LISTEN TO YOU!. 

Sebastian: No the all powerful Zeenuu…

Me: Enjoy! 

Two Months Later

"Ciel, here kitty, kitty; it's time for your medication." Sebastian called as he searched for the little neko. It had been two months of hell for the man and he was glad that the injection part of the neko's medication was almost over. The neko on the other hand had become terrified of his master due to having to get three injections a day and was now attempting to hide somewhere in the manor. Sebastian moved from room to room calling for his pet, sighing as the boy was nowhere to be seen.

Sebastian finally noticed the nekos tail under a couch in one of the spare rooms. He pulled the boy out, the child screaming bloody murder as he did. Ciel went into his normal routine of biting, clawing and screaming, when that didn't work he would break down into a heart wrenching sob begging Sebastian not to hurt him and promising to be a good boy. Sebastian sighed pinning the sobbing boy on his stomach and injecting the medication into the boys' neck, Ciel flinched, screamed, and wailed until his voice was raw. Sebastian disposed of the used needle then pulled the boy into his chest rocking him back and forth humming as he soothed him. It took an hour to get the boy to stop crying, he was now hic-upping staring at the far wall with a broken gaze in his eyes. Sebastian ran his hand through the boys' hair pulling him out of his trance and with a little hic-up the boy looked up at his master fear written on his face, "Do you want your lunch now?"

Ciel nodded.

"How does Mac and Cheese sound?"

The neko stared up at his master before nodding. Sebastian carried the small child down to the kitchen and placed him on one of the bar stools then gathered the cooking supplies he would need to make his pet his lunch. Ciel sat fiddling with the ribbon around his neck, Sebastian wouldn't let him outside so his normal collar had removed and a blue satin ribbon tied around his neck instead. After a while Sebastian could tell the boy was growing bored and the raven haired man learned that a bored Ciel usually meant that something would end up broken. He plucked the boy off the stool and carried him to the living room and set him on the couch. He turned the T.V on and put one of the kitten's favorite shows on then went back to the kitchen.

Ciel's ears perked up and he giggled as a character on the show got hurt. The kitten was soon enthralled by the show and whined when Sebastian turned it off and picked him up, "I wanna watch!"

"Lunch comes first little one." Sebastian said.

"But I wanna watch."

"After you eat you can."

"But the show will be over then."

"You've already seen that one kitten."

"So, I wanna watch it, please. Can I eat on the couch?"

"You'll make a mess."

"No I won't I promise, please Master, please."

Sebastian sighed, the boy was too cute to say no to, "Fine kitten, but if you make a mess you won't ever get to do it again."

The boy smiled and purred. Sebastian grabbed the bowl and went back to the living room. He sat down and placed the boy on his lap then the bowl in nekos lap then turned on the TV. Ciel sat purring and eating his lunch watching his favorite show. Sebastian stroked the boy's ears and tail, the wound on the end nearly healed. "Are you looking forward to Claude's party tonight? It's been a while since you've been outside, let alone seen anyone besides me."

"Ya, but Alios is going to be annoying." Ciel replied though a mouth full of pasta.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ciel." Sebastian scolded, "But it will be fun to play with someone."

"But he's a perv and I bet his friends are to."

"May Rin, Bard and Finny aren't perverts Ciel, they're very nice neko's."

"But…"

"Stop complaining. I got a brand new outfit for you, and you're going to behave."

"Yes Sebastian," the neko whined.

"Good boy" Sebastian said, "finish eating and then its bath time."

"I don't want a bath," Ciel complained.

"To bad you smell and need one."

"But I don't want one!" Ciel said knocking is lunch onto the floor.

"Ciel! No Bad boy! Bad." Sebastian snapped.

Ciel giggled and fled from the room, he knew that Sebastian would clean up the mess before coming to find him. He ended up in his play room and was playing with his toys when Sebastian came in and grabbed him. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Ciel squealed frantically squirming in Sebastian's grip.

"Ciel stop it now!" Sebastian snapped carrying the boy into the master bedroom.

"But I had one yesterday," Ciel whined going limp.

"It doesn't matter, we're going out and you need to be clean," Sebastian told him setting him down on the bathroom floor and locking the door, he took off his shirt first then undressed his pet and set him in the tub.

Ciel hissed and tried to get out of the water, but Sebastian's grip was too strong for him to escape. "Sit still kitten, I'll be finished quicker if you do," Sebastian told his pet.

Ciel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest; he didn't even get to play with his toys in the tub.

Twenty minutes later Sebastian drained the water and let the neko out, Ciel stood waiting for the other man to dry him off. Sebastian scoffed when he saw the neko waiting even though the towel was right next to him, "Honestly I feel like a butler more than a master," he said to the kitten.

Ciel smiled he liked the thought of having his master sever him in any way he wanted, he was pulled out of his thoughts as Sebastian began to dry off his tail. The older man lightly padded the scared end knowing it was still tender to any touch, "Do you want me to bandage the end kitten?"

"No."

"But if someone bumps it you'll get hurt then come crying to me," Sebastian said going to the medicine cabinet to get the bandages.

"But I don't want it." Ciel complained stamping his feet.

"Someone needs a nap." Sebastian mumbled taking the boy's tail and wrapping it.

"Everyone is going to think I'm a loser!" Ciel whined starting to cry.

"No one is going to think that Ciel now stop you're acting like a child," Sebastian scolded, but the boy wouldn't stop.

Finally after the neko was completely dry Sebastian took the crying child by the hand and led him out to their bed. Slipping the boy in to a large night shirt he tucked the neko in and sang softly until he had fallen asleep.

Sebastian sighed; Ciel had such a fragile mind and any little thing could set him off into a crying fit. He stripped and got into his shower, washing himself off he didn't hear the shuffling of bare feet approach him, not until he felt a warm body snuggle into him did he realize that his little pet had woken up as quickly as he had fallen asleep. "What's wrong kitten?"

"I don't like sleeping alone," a small voice replied.

"My have you changed over the past few months," Sebastian chuckled, continuing to wash himself, "But I can't snuggle with you sweetheart; I have to get ready still."

"Then I'll stay here."

"If you do that you'll fall asleep at the party and that's not very polite."

"But…"

"No buts Ciel, dry yourself off and go take your nap, if you let me finish then I can snuggle with you ok?"

"…Yes Sebastian."

"Good boy now go."

The neko got out and dried himself then left the bathroom, Sebastian sighed and finished his shower then began to ready himself for the dinner party. An hour later he walked out completely dressed and ready, he smiled at his sleeping pet then went to lay out the kittens clothing. "Ciel; kitten time to wake up," he cooed softly.

The neko stirred and opened his eyes; he let out a tired mew, but crawled to the end of the bed and into Sebastian's lap. The older man smiled, he liked it when Ciel wanted to cuddle it was a rare thing, and normally the boy would claw at him and attempt to sleep more. Sebastian took the night shirt off and began to dress the boy. Once the neko was fully clothed and collared he picked him up and carried him out to his waiting limo. "Do you like your new clothes kitten?" Sebastian asked as they started to head out, "They're from my new clothing line."

"Like always they're too girly," the neko complained looking at the outfit his master had put him in.

"No they're cute; I made sure not to put any pink into the design."

"Boys aren't supposed to wear short shorts and knee high socks!"

"But you're a neko."

"So, just because I have ears and a tail doesn't mean I like to look like fag."

"Language Ciel!" Sebastian snapped, "And like I said before the Master decides what the pet wears."

Ciel flinched as he was scolded; he should really learn to watch what he said.

"If you're not going to behave to night, I'll drop you off at Undertaker's."

"NO! I'll behave! Just don't leave me with that creepy man. His house smells like dog biscuits and a morgue!" the kitten yelled.

"Then be a good boy," Sebastian countered to the kittens plea.

Ciel huffed, he hated that creepy vet almost as much as he hated Alois, 'Crap Alois is going to be at the party! What am I going to do I look like a dress up doll!' the neko thought franticly. His ear began to flick back and forth as he thought catching Sebastian's attention.

"What are you plotting?" Sebastian asked his pet.

"Nothing…"

"Ciel I mean it, I'll leave you at Undertaker's all night long."

"But I'm not doing anything!"

"And that better stay that way," Sebastian replied with a stern look on his face.

The limo pulled to a stop in the long drive of another large mansion, not as big as Sebastian's but still impressive. The neko looked out at the house he had broken into several times before, a mischievous look on his face.

The door was open and Sebastian got out and straightened his clothes then grabbed Ciel as he tried to pass by, "Where do you think you're going?"

"No where?" Ciel said innocently as he was picked up and carried up to the front door.

The large oak door was open by a servant and the tall black haired man walked in. The large front room was filled with people and nekos chatting and eating. "CIEL!" came a high pitch squeal.

"I want to go home," Ciel said quickly hiding his tail and face.

"Now, now don't get shy," Sebastian said, even though he grimaced when the blonde neko came bounding up to them.

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!" Alois squealed jumping up and down.

"Shouldn't you be by your master's side?" Sebastian snapped.

"He's boring!" the blonde child whined, "I want to play with Ciel!"

"Alois!" Claude's voice yelled through the room.

The neko yelped and darted off as a drenched Claude rushed through the room. Sebastian chuckled, "You should train your pet better."

The running man flipped his friend off and took off upstairs, "At least you're better behaved then that," Sebastian mused to his hiding pet, "Why are you being so shy sweetheart?"

A muffled sound came, but the older man didn't understand. Sighing he carried the boy into a less crowded room and sat down pulling the boy away from his chest, "Come on Ciel you can't act like this, you need to socialize."

"I don't want to, I don't know anyone…" Ciel replied softly.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed one of the boy's ears tying to get him to relax, "Claude's dinner parties are normally fun."

Ciel snuggled back into the man's chest purring to distract himself; tail twitching he looked around the room, a few people sat and talked to each other while a few nekos in the corner seemed to be up to something. Ciel hopped off Sebastian's lap and went over to see what the older nekos where doing.

As he approached them the smell of alcohol hit him, he wiggled his way into the circle and mewed sweetly at the others.

"Go away runt."

"Randall that's not very nice. Sorry kid this is only for big people, go run back to your master."

"But I want some…"

"Can't you hear, beat it."

Ciel fled the hissing older neko running back to Sebastian and attempting to hide behind the man.

"Oof…Ciel what happened?" Sebastian asked but received nothing from the neko, "Angela this is Ciel, you meet him briefly at the meeting a few months back."

"Oh yes I remember, he was the one who clawed my sweet Pluto," a white haired woman said.

Ciel looked up and looked her over, 'nothing special,' he thought, 'just another slut that wants to get into Sebastian's pants.'

The neko then moved onto Sebastian's lap and began to act as cute as he could, purring and rubbing on the older man's neck. "He seems to be more tamed then the last time we met."

"Sadly this is nothing but a ruse; he either did something or wants something," Sebastian said with a smirk, "Though he is a bit tamer I'm happy to say."

"Hmm, Pluto would never disobey me, though when he gets excited he can get destructive," Angela said with a smile, "He's waiting happily for me at home."

"Very nice, sadly I never like dogs or hounds, they disgust me." Sebastian said simply.

"How unfortunate, hounds are some of the best pets one could buy."

"I still prefer the company of a small kitten to that of a dirty dog."

Angela smiled curtly before getting up and walking away, "I don't like her" Ciel said after she had left.

"Me either, though I wonder what she could want," Sebastian said, "Come on lets go find the host of this party."


	15. Lessons to Come

A/N: Hey long time no write! Sorry about that but I'm a senior in high school and that sadly comes first.

Ciel: Excuses excuses.

Me: Pretty much, while Chapter fifteen is almost done so it shouldn't take too long to come out.

OOOOOOH nearly forgot. I am looking for a GOOD Manga artist who wouldn't mind working with me to make it into a doujinshi. I'll slipt any sales of the doujinshi 50/50. ! Note me on Deviantart, I'm Killer-Pinecone there.

Sebastian carried Ciel up to Claude's master bedroom. Claude's voice was leaking from the room along with Alois giggling. Sebastian shifted Ciel to his side as he opened the door, "It's rude to hide from your guests."

"Shut up Michaelis,"Claude snapped he had changed his clothing and was now fixing his hair. Alois kept un-tucking his master's shirt and dancing away when Claude swiped at him. Ciel mewed at his friend, ears standing straight. Alois mewed back the two nekos communicating in their native tongue. After a while Ciel wiggled out of Sebastian's arms and ran off with Alois; who had promised him alcohol. Alois lead Ciel out of the manor and over the far wall; Ciel began to get nervous his ears flicking back and forth, "Maybe we should head back, Master doesn't like it when I wonder off."

"What happened to you? Did Sebastian take your nads?" Alois said reaching into Ciels pants and grouping him.

"HEY! Knock it off!" Ciel whined squirming away, "That's not nice."

"Oh calm down, I bet Sebastian does that all the time."

"No he doesn't so stop!"

"Sheesh are you still virgin?"

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Maybe Sebastian doesn't love you."

"Yes he does!" Ciel hissed stamping his foot, "I'm going back! Alcohol isn't worth listening to you!"

"Whatever have fun walking back alone," Alois sneered pointing back to show the other neko how far they had gotten from his home.

Ciel whimpered, but started walking back to the manor, he glanced back to see if Alois was there but the blonde neko was gone.

He quickened his pace, ears flatten as he walked; he didn't like the dark. He was nearly back to the wall when he heard Alois frantic voice, "Run! RUUUUN!"

Ciel looked back only to see Alois zip past him as four Hounds came bearing after him, Ciel took off down the dirt road, not even tempting to climb up the wall, he soon caught up with Alois, "What the hell did you do!"

"Nothing! I was heading to the party and they jumped me!" the blonde neko snapped back.

The two nekos sprinted down the road the hounds nearing them every second, Ciel glance behind them, yelped and attempted to run faster, "If I die this way I swear I will kill you!"

"That doesn't make sense for many reasons," Alois mused.

"God I hate AAAAAHH!"

A Hound had tripped the small neko sending him to the ground.

"Ciel!" Alois skidded to a stop and raced back to help his friend. He hissed at the hound swiping at them with his small claws, "Stay away!"

"Lookie here, little kitty gots some spunk in him," one of the hounds snickered.

The small pack was circling around the two nekos, "Alpha's going to enjoy these's little chew toys, especially the small one."

Ciel whimpered and hid between Alois's legs, "Make them go away."

"Awe is that your boy toy?" another Hound laughed, "A Sire and his Dame."

"Leave us alone or our masters will have you put down!'

"Oooh, so these are owned kitties, good then they'll know how to take a bone!"

The Hounds laughed and moved in closer, "Come on kitties let's play."

"No, go to hell!"

Alois was grabbed and pinned down by two of them, Ciel was grabbed by the others, the largest of them tore the shorts off the boy, "Look how small," the hound chuckled, he grabbed the nekos cock causing the neko to cry.

"Alois help!" Ciel cried, he ears flattened and tears streamed down his face.

"Leave him alone!"

"Or what?"

The sound of a shotgun being cocked caused the six of them to cringe; the hounds turned; let the nekos go and bolted. Alois scrambled over grabbing Ciels shorts along the way, Ciel franticly put them on before hiding behind Alois as the man with the gun came closer, "You boys ok?"

"Who gave him a gun?" Ciel whimpered as he recognized the voice.

The Undertaker stepped under the street light, "You're lucky I was out here collecting dead animals tonight."

"Why would you…"

"Don't ask," Ciel said cutting Alois off.

"Now should you be with your masters," the grey haired man chuckled, moving quickly and grabbing the boys by the collars.

Ciel yelped, normally when this happened he got a shot, "Let me go!"

"Oh now now," the Undertaker mused.

Alois watched as his friend struggled to get away, surprised at how strong the weird man was. The odd man dragged them up the road and around to the front of the manor, then inside.

"You can leave us here, no need to get our masters involved," Alois said nervously as the Undertaker pulled them inside.

"Nonsense, they should know that you're ok; despite your little adventures."

"But they'll get mad."

Undertaker just chuckled and pulled them though the house, several of the guests gasping at the sight of the nekos being dragged through the main rooms by a man holding a gun. Ciel was biting the vet but the man didn't even flinch as Ciel drew blood.

Sebastian spotted the grey dressed man and went to intercept him, getting Claude's attention along the way.

"Mr. Undertaker what a …surprise. Who gave you a gun?" Sebastian said taking the weapon and tossing it into the pantry.

"I use it during my dead animal hunts."

Sebastian stared at the man, "I…I...Never mind. What are you doing with my pet?"

"Yes, if you were out in the woods then why is Alois with you, since he knows better than to go outside at night," Claude said in a deadly tone, his gold eyes glaring at the blonde neko.

Alois shrunk behind The Undertaker the best he could, "It was Ciel's fault! He was chasing after a mouse and went over the wall, I just went after him!"

"Liar!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Liar! Liar!"

"Quit it, both of you!" Sebastian snapped taking Ciel and moving him away.

The neko fought to attack Alois, clawing His master along the way. The raven haired man managed to get the neko to sit still, but the second he let go of the boy's arms the neko leapt onto the other neko and bit his ear. Alois screamed and soon the neko boys where in a fighting match. Claude managed to pull Ciel off and held the small neko out of the reach of his pet, Alois leapt up clawing and hissing not listening to his master's orders.

Undertaker was heating something up on the stove, humming softly enjoying the commotion of the nekos and their masters.

Five minutes past and Sebastian and Claude had managed to trap the nekos on either side of the kitchen. Undertaker meanwhile had poured what was heating up in to two sippy cups Claude had in his cupboard. "Here this should calm them down," he said handing the cups to the two frustrated masters.

Sebastian wave the cup in front of Ciel slowly getting the kitten's attention, Ciel reached up for the cup ears standing straight and pupils dilating. Sebastian gave him the cup stroking the boys hair, Ciel drank the content in the cup, slowly beginning to purr.

"Catnip, never leave home without it," Undertaker laughed, "Now, the real reason I brought them back is there's a pack of feral Hounds living in the woods, Grell and William are out there right now trying to catch them. They attacked Alois and Ciel while they were returning back from their little misadventure."

"How many."

"Around fifteen I believe. It's a large pack, and very dangerous. The shelter has been getting a string of nekos injured or worse. I'm only telling you two this because the young male nekos who come into my care after being caught by that pack don't make it. Keep a close eye on you kittens. Now if you excuse me I have to return to help William and Grell, we'll be in touch," the Undertaker picked up his gun and strolled away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sebastian had, after an hour of arguing, agreed to take Alois home with him so he was a few miles away from the woods. Claude had to stay until his party guest left then would be joining his pet at Sebastian's manor.

"Why does he have to sleep here," Ciel whined as Sebastian packed up the toys in his play room.

"It's only until Claude comes, then he'll be sleeping in the guest room, but for now I what him close enough that if he tries anything I can easily toss him in the basement," Sebastian replied laying down a sleeping bag and a pillow then depositing the blonde neko, "Stay here and don't cause any problems."

"I'm not a Hound, I'll do what I want," Alois sneered.

"If you don't want don't want to spend the night in a cold basement then you'll do as I say."

Alois frowned and pouted, "Why do I have to sleep on the floor?"

"Because, now shut up and sleep," Sebastian Said picking up his pet and walking to his room, "Stupid slut."

Ciel mewed as Sebastian set him on the bed a bit to roughly for his liking, "Now we need to talk about you running off."

Ciel whimpered and looked down, "I'm sorry."

"That's not going to cut it Ciel, I keep telling you not to wonder off and yet you keep disobeying me."

"I didn't think that anything bad would happen," Ciel mumbled.

"Each time you wonder off you get hurt or close to it," Sebastian said, "Now to make sure this doesn't happen again I am enrolling you in a training school."

"What! No! I don't wanna, I'll behave I promise!"

"I'm sorry Ciel, but I made up my mind, you and Alois will be starting tomorrow."

"That's not fair; I don't want to spend my time learning!"

"Enough Ciel, now get you pajamas on."

"No!"

"You see this is the problem, when I tell you to do something you do it."

"No!"

"Your acting like a child Ciel."

"No I'm not!"

"You're only proving my point Ciel, now come on its bed time."

"I don't want to go to bed, I don't want Alois in my play room and I don't want to go to obedience school!"

"Ciel I'm done arguing with you," Sebastian snapped picking the boy up and forcefully removing the clothing he had on.

Ciel squealed and trashed around, Sebastian sighed forced the neko to stay on the bed, "Let me go let me go!"

"Ciel stop! I mean it you'll sleep alone!"

Ciel hissed and bit Sebastian's hand, quickly drawing blood as he shook his head, "God Damn it Ciel I told you no biting!" Sebastian tightly gripped the collar and pulled the neko off him, he dragged the boy down the hall to a small spare room he had dub the timeout room.

Ciel fought off the man to no prevail, last time Sebastian had left him in the room he didn't come back for an entire day. Sebastian locked his collar to a bolted leash and locked the door leaving the neko naked and in the dark.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sunlight shone through the bared window, the thin neko on the bed whimpered and placed a hand over his face wanting more sleep, sadly the sun won the battle and the cobalt haired boy sat up and looked around. "Sebastian…."

It took a while for the neko to remember what had happened, when he did he hissed and pulled at the leashed attached to the bed post. He began to yowl loudly knowing that Claude and Alois's room was nearby. After a while there was a banging on the door, "It's six in the morning Ciel shut up!" Alois's voice hissed through the door.

Ciel smiled and continued, five more minutes past and the door flung open. "Sebastian!" Ciel squeaked happily.

"Ciel I will muzzle you if you don't stop." Sebastian warned.

"Unleash me." Ciel pleaded pulling until he choked himself.

"You're such a kitten," Sebastian said moving to stop the neko from hurting himself.

Once the leash was off Ciel bolted out of the room, "Ciel! It's too early for games."

Ciel pranced through the downstairs room full of energy, even though it was six in the morning, he ended up in his play room, content until the rest of the house woke.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sebastian was in the kitchen packing Ciels' lunch Claude alongside him, the two kittens where watching T.V. in the other room eating cereal. "How are we going to manage getting them in the car?" Claude questioned.

"Just tell them we're taking them to the zoo, and they hop in themselves its getting them out of the car that's the problem."

"Isn't that a little cruel, hasn't Ciel been wanting to go to the zoo or someplace."

"Disney Land," Sebastian said quietly.

"Oh, have fun with that," Claude laughed, "How does he even know about that? Not even Alois knows, thank god."

"He was home alone and a commercial came on the next thing I know I get a phone call from and overly excited neko."

Claude laughed, "Hey, Alois may learn about it and begin to beg you." Sebastian glared at the other man.

Sebastian finished the lunch and placed it in the brown bag next to him, "Well we should hurry don't want them to be late on their first day."


	16. Training to the Holiday's

AN

*is being held by the shirt collar by Sebastian*

I'm sorry.

Sebby: Go on

Me: I've been real lazy and busy so I stopped New Pet.

Sebastian: And

Me: I'm sorry I didn't warn anyone

Sebastian: It's been half a year.

Me: I'm sorry.

Ciel and Alois sat in disbelief as they pulled into a training school for Nekos and Hounds, Ciels' ears flattened and he hissed. "You lied! You're a liar!"

"Watch your tone Ciel, you're in enough trouble as it is." Sebastian snapped staring back at the neko through the rear view mirror.

Ciel hissed and spat at the man tail whipping back and forth, "You said we we're going to Disneyland!"

"Yes I did just not when." Sebastian replied as they pulled into a parking spot.

Ceil dug his claws into the leather seat as Sebastian tried to pull him out, Sebastian smacked the boys' rear and the neko yelped and let go. Sebastian attached a leash to the boy's collar and gave it a little tug, "Come on."

Ceil walked behind his tall master, ears pinned to his skull and tail wrapped tightly around his leg. Alois didn't seem to like where they were any more than Ciel. He was holding on to Claude's shirt and attempting to press his body into his masters moving leg.

The school was bustling with Masters, pets and Trainers. As Sebastian and Claude made their way towards the main building, several trainers and masters stopped and stared at them. "Seriously everywhere we go," Claude grumbled.

"Just ignore them, we're late for the meeting," Sebastian replied, he gave a little tug on the leash pulling Ciel along as they entered the building.

Ceil tugged a little, "I wanna go home!"

"Don't test me Ciel."

"I don't want to be here!"

Sebastian turned around and picked Ciel up, "Don't reward that type of behavior." A voice behind them said.

Ciel looked over Sebastian's shoulder and hissed at the man walking towards them, "Ahh William, you work here too?" Sebastian asked.

"I own this facility, I simply volunteer at the shelter. If you honestly thought I could afford Grells lifestyle working a filthy shelter you're dumber than I thought," William said straightening his glasses, "Now put Ciel down."

Sebastian did as the other man said, Ciel protested by jumping back up trying to reaching up, "Come with me I'll take you to where their first class is." William said turning on his heel and heading down the hallway.

Sebastian and Claude exchanged glances then followed the other man down the hall.

"There are three classes a day, five days a week. Each of the class are two hours long. Masters are required to come to the classes twice a week," William said as they walked down the hall way, "The classes will last for three months or until, I have decided that they have been reformed. Are there any questions"

"On days that we are working and can't pick them up when class ends, where will they go?" Sebastian asked, detaching Ciel from his waist.

"We have a day care where they will be trained until you come," William replied.

Sebastian and Claude nodded and followed the other man into an office.

Five Months Later.

Ciel sighed as he slumped down in his pillow, while he glad that he wouldn't have class until after Christmas, he was mad that he was allowed to do anything fun until the storm outside stopped. Sebastian walked in with another box of Christmas ordainments for the tree; that Ceil wasn't allowed around alone, "Don't you just love the Holiday's Kitten." Sebastian mused looking at the nearly finished tree.

Ciel looked down at his sweater he was being forced to wear, "No, I don't see the point."

"That's because you've always spent the Holiday's either in the cold or in a cage, now come here I want to show you something."

Ciel rolled his eyes, but got up from his spot and went over to his master. Sebastian picked him up and held a small cat ordainment in front of the boy, "Tell me what is says," Sebastian said.

Ciel groaned and stared at it, "Um Kitten's ...first….Christmas."

"Very good sweetie," Sebastian cooed, "You've gotten so much better at reading. I got this just for you, so you can remember you're first Christmas with me."

Ciel blushed and wiggled wanting to get down, "You've gotten really gay over the past months you know that?"

"Language Ciel, that's not a nice thing to say, besides I am gay and you know that very well," Sebastian said kissing the boys forehead.

Ciel's blush darkened and he wiggled some more, "Can I be put down please?"

"Sure sweet heart, I'll have dinner ready in a bit ok?"

"Ok," Ciel replied going back to his pillow to lie down, "Master can I go outside soon?"

"Sorry kitten the snow storm isn't going to let up for a few days, but you can watch some T.V if you want, just move your pillow so you can see," Sebastian replied.

Ciel sighed, he was so bored in the house, but he ended up dragging his pillow over so he could see the TV better.

He flipped through the channels absent-mindedly, "Ciel go back two channels, I love the Christmas specials."

The dark haired boy muttered gay under his voice but went back to the Christmas shows, "That reminds me, you need to make you Christmas list for Santa," Sebastian said finishing the tree.

"For who?" Ciel asked, watching as his master walked closer to him and sat on the couch.

"Santa, He comes on Christmas and leaves presents for good little boys."

"Wait, There's a guy out there who is going to break into our home and you want me to write to him?"

Sebastian laughed and patted his lap, Ciel jumped up and snuggled into his master's chest, "He's not real sweetie, but you still need to make a list of ten things you want ok?"

"I'm confused."

"I'll explain it later ok?" Sebastian said petting his pet's hair.

The pair was quiet , watching the show on the television, enjoying each other's company, "So I got a call from Claude the other day."

"Oh boy what does he want now?" Ciel asked, rolling his eyes.

"He and a few others we know are going on a ski trip in a few days and he wanted to know if I wanted the spare room."

"No."

"Sorry kitten I already took the room and tickets, tomorrow we are going into town to get you a snowboard and clothes," Sebastian cooed.

"I don't want to go, every time that we are around those people I end up hurt on in trouble."

"That's your own fault and you know that," Sebastian mused pulling the boy up so he could look into his eyes, "You'll be fine as long as you behave."

"Beside, Mr. Spears will be there so you wouldn't dare fight with Alois now would you."

Ciel groaned and pushed away, "Great, he'll make me do lessons."

"He's a good teacher Ciel, you've gotten a lot better in the past few months," Sebastian replied, pulling the boy back.

"You're not the one forced to listen to his voice for six hours every day," Ciel complained.

"Hey I'm there twice a week sitting right next to you," Sebastian smirked.

"That's nothing compared to what I go through, on the days you don't come get me until seven, all I and Alois do is work."

"There's no harm in that, you have gotten a lot more enjoyable because of the training school, and I've learned how to a better master."

"It's still boring as all living hell."

"Language Ciel, next time you let you're tongue slip you're getting a time out."

"Sorry sir," Ciel apologized, "What's for dinner by the way?"

"I was thinking a pizza out of the freezer would be nice, I don't want to have to many left over's since we will be out tomorrow and then gone the next day," Sebastian replied.

"That's sounds good." Ciel replied standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a shower, the food should be done by the time I get back," Ciel replied walking out of the room.

"Don't make a mess!" Sebastian called back.

AN:

I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow

Sorry again for the long wait.


	17. Heat

Ciel sat in shower his hand firmly wrapped around his hard member, it was the winter mating season and he had gone into rut for the first time. At first he had been scared and confused about what was going on, but after a call to Alois he got some really nice tips on what to do. He was nearly finished when he heard a throat clear. His ears shot up and his eyes widened, "So this is why you've been so excited to take your own showers lately," Sebastian mused.

"Get…GET OUT!" Ciel snapped he quickly covered himself and turned around.

Sebastian chuckled and began to take off his clothes, "What do you think you are doing!" Ciel squeaked.

"As a master, I need to help my pet when he is in rut so he doesn't end up impregnating a female," Sebastian replied slipping into the tub, "Turn off the shower head and turn on the faucet."

Ciel glared at him not moving, "Now Ciel that's was an order not a request," Sebastian said.

The neko turned again and switched the water and plugged up the tub. Smiling Sebastian pulled the small neko into his lap hand snaking down to Ciels erect member. Ciel squeaked and wiggled away, "I can deal with it myself!"

"I know but where's the fun in that?" Sebastian chuckled, pulling his pet back, "Besides I've owned you for seven months now and we've done nothing with each other."

"Yeah and I was enjoying that!"

"I wasn't."

"So!" Ciel snapped, he was about to bite Sebastian's hand when suddenly he felt really good in his lower region.

"See this can be very enjoyable," Sebastian mused watching as the neko went still. He continued the slow pumping movement until he felt the boy buck in his hand, "It weird to think that you're ready to sire a litter of kits, yet can't figure out how to make popcorn."

"Shut…up." Ciel breathed half heartily.

Sebastian used his free hand to reach out of the tub and grab something that he had dropped before getting in. Setting it by the soap he leaned forward and turned off the water. Ciel looked up at him eyes dilated and skin flushed, he mewed and bucked again. Sebastian moved the boy onto his lap, his own member hard and begging to take his virgin pet. He pulled Ciel into a kissed; the boy was reluctant at first but gave in after Sebastian managed to slip his tongue in. Sebastian pulled away, "We shouldn't be doing this here."

"W-w-what." Ciel asked, trying not to give in to the basic urge to submit to the stronger male he was sitting on.

"I don't want to take you in the bathtub, let's move it to the bed," Sebastian replied, moving the boy off him.

Ciel nodded and got out of the tub and quickly toweled off, 'Why am I giving in so easily. I know this day would come eventually, but I thought I would fight more.' Ciel thought as he eagerly followed his master out to the large bed, 'Maybe it's because I'm in rut?'

"Something bothering you kitten," Sebastian voice was low and a deadly sweet.

Ciel shook his head and got on the bed, "No, I was just thinking about something."

Sebastian smiled and leaned down to kiss Ciel again, he was excited, he didn't think that bedding his pet would take seven months but in the end it just made the fact that he finally was all the sweeter.

Ciel lay on his back, his more animalistic side taking over and telling him to submit. His short tail ran up the inside of his master's thigh, he smirked as the older man shuddered and his cock twitched. Sebastian leaned down and kissed the other, distracting the neko as he opened the bottle of lube he had bought months back. Sebastian thought carefully on how to do this, deciding that it would be easier if Ciel stayed on his back while he prep him.

Ciel, who was in a complete feeling of bliss; yelped when he felt a cold finger wiggle its way into his entrance. He looked up at his master, his pupils narrowing for a split second, "It'll be ok kitten." Sebastian murmured.

The man pushed another in, holding the boy down as he began to wiggle away; he worked on stretching and calming the boy knowing that it would be a lot worse later if he wasn't.

Finally after working four fingers in and the neko's whimpers turning into moans Sebastian pulled them out and began to lube up his throbbing member. Apart of Ciel was mortified when he heard a loud whimper escape him, the other part of him longed for something to be back in him. Sebastian chuckled as his pet whimpered and bucked underneath him demanding attention, the older man wanted to make sure he was slick enough be lining himself up and slowly pushing himself into the other. The nekos back arched and a loud moan escaped his lips as Sebastian slowly slid into him. The boy bucked wanting his master to move quicker, whimpering when Sebastian stopped him by holding down his hips. "We're taking this slow so you don't get hurt," Sebastian grunted as he pulled out and pushed back in.

Ciel rolled his eyes, but there was nothing he could do in his position to change his masters mind. Sebastian kept a nice pace careful not to hurt the smaller man, but at the same time he had to fight not to simply fuck his pet into the bed. Ciel finally got fed up at the careful pace they were doing, "Sebastian, go faster or I'm leaving."

"You're really not in a position to make threats kitten," Sebastian grunted, he had to agree with the neko though, while this was highly enjoyable, it wasn't going anywhere. So he quickened his pace, watching as Ciel gasped and bucked into him, "Better?"

Ciel nodded quickly, his hand going to his hard member and pumped it quickly. Sebastian forced the others hand away, not wanting the neko to cum quickly. Ciel gave a disapproving whimper that was silenced when Sebastian bit down on his pale neck and thrust hard into him. The raven haired man had given up on being gentle and gave into his lust. The small neko began to cry out rolling his hips to match the other, the pair began to pant both nearing their end.

Ciel came first, coating his stomach, his tightening mussels causing his master to release into the boy. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel, a big smile on his face as he pulled out, "You're going to need another shower."


	18. Snowboards and Kitten Paws pt 1

Me: Hey everyone! Sorry its taken so long, I got a job and sadly work comes before gay sex. So enjoy this new chapter, Im in kinda of a board rut and i have no clue what will come next..

Ciel: some one fire her, she is terrible at this

Me: Hey! Im still in charge of what happens to you.

Ciel: You do know that by writing this you are in fact talking to yourself and probably sound insane?

Me: Shhhhhh

Sebby: His poor tail.

ME are you still on that?

Ciel rolled over and moaned as he woke. The pain that shot up his back was close to unbearable, and he knew that the day wasn't going to be a good one. He shifted a leg over to where Sebastian should have been but felt nothing. A sigh escaped him and he forced himself to sit up and look at the clock. It was a quarter to noon, 'Didn't Sebastian want to go shopping today.' He thought.

He slide out of the bed letting out a pained yelp when he stood up straight, "God damn it," he cursed, "Fuck being in heat."

"Language kitten."Sebastian scolded, making the kitten jump and turn around, "Now we are running late so hurry up and shower, I have lunch plans at one and then we have to go shopping."

Ciel nodded, walking to the bathroom mumbling under his breath. Sebastian watched the naked boy limp to the bathroom, smiling like a devil as he turned on his heel and went to get his pets clothes for the day.

Twenty minutes later Ciel was drying off while Sebastian combed out his blue grey hair and trimmed the long fuzz that grew off his ears. "Ciel hold your ears still,"Sebastian ordered.

"I can't your hands are cold and it tickles," Ciel whined and flicking them away when Sebastian grabbed them.

Sebastian managed to hold them still long enough to trim them and brush them out nicely, "There now lets get you dressed."

Ciel scampered out of the bathroom and back to the bed, he came to a sudden stop . On the bed was a light colored snow suit with bright pink trimming. "No pink, you promised no pink!"

"Sorry kitten the people I am meeting want to see next years winter line up and this is the only prototype I have done," Sebastian replied grabbing the boys collar as he tried to run, "Come on it's not that bad."

"I don't care I'm not going to wear it!"

"Ciel you don't really have a choice,"Sebastian grunted, fighting to pin the boy down. He got Ciel into his thermals and then fought with the boy to get him into the snow suit, "Ciel you better knock it off if you know what is good for you."

Ciel hissed, ears flat as Sebastian slipped him into the pants, he wiggled as his master flipped him onto his stomach then forced him into the jacket. Ciel's tail whipped back and forth as he glared up at his master.

"There that wasn't too bad now was it," Sebastian mused sitting his pet up, he pet and rubbed the neko's ears. Ciel closed his eyes and purred rubbing his head into his master's hand.

Sebastian got ready to face the heavy snow outside then followed Ciel down to the garage. He buckled Ciel in, making sure the seat belt wasn't choking the boy, then got into the driver seat.

Ciel wiggled in the chair, he didn't like puffy jacket, it was pushing up around his neck making it hard to see out the window. He clawed at it, but Sebastian had recently clipped and filed his nails so he couldn't tear it off. he wiggled more in his seat trying to get comfortable, "Do I have to wear this all day?" He whined.

"Yes, you'll get sick without it on," Sebastian replied carefully pulling out onto the main road.

Not many people dared driving in the snow and strong winds, but he still had to be careful about those who did venture out. It took thirty minutes longer then normal to get into town. They pulled into the parking lot of Sebastians' favorite restaurant, Ciel looked out of the window and hissed.

"Why are they here?" He demanded, glaring at Claude and Alois who were walking up to the car.

"Claude is my business partner, you know this," Sebastian replied before getting out of the car and walking around to help the neko unbuckle. He helped the boy out of the car and clipped the leash onto the blue collar, "Darn this collar doesn't match the outfit," Sebastian muttered, "We'll have to keep it hidden."

Ciel rolled his eyes, but moved closer to Sebastian when Claude and Alois walked up. "You're late," Claude snapped.

"Have you seen the roads?" Sebastian replied, "I warned them that I would most likely be late, they said it was fine."

Claude glared at the other, "Your lateness aside, how are you planning to deal with your pets heat?"

Sebastian looked behind him to see Ciel inching toward a female who was walking into the restaurant, he gave a harsh tug yanking the young boy to the where they were standing "Ciel knows that the punishment isn't worth the short pleasure."

Ciel looked up to see Sebastian glaring at him, his ears went down and be looked away. '_I haven't done anything? Why is he mad...I did what he wanted last night too,' _Ciel thought.

The owners lead the two bundled nekos into the restaurant, Alois gave Ciel smirk as the walked, "So what was it like to be stuffed?"

"Shut up!" Ciel hissed loudly.

Sebastian turned on his heel and grabbed the nekos arm, "I'm only warning you once; behave."

"But Alois..."

"Behave!"

Ciel lowered his ears again he really didn't want to be here. Alois smirked, swishing his tail he skipped up to Claude and took his hand. Claude looked down, "What Sebastian said goes the same for you."

Alois looked up, smiled and purred innocently, "Of course Master."

Ciel's lip quivered and his tail twitched angrily "Damn slut."

Sebastian smiled across the table, never in his professional career had he come across idiots like these. A simple glance at Claude and he knew his partner was thinking the same. "You know what , we will have to plan another meeting before we decide what we want to do," Sebastian said cutting the man across from him off, "My partner and I have plans today to get to, you'll get a call with in the month."

The two men looked taken back, but nodded and allowed them to leave. Once outside Sebastian turned to Claude, "Well that was a complete waste of time."

"Agreed, I'll call in and have a background check on them to see if they are hiding anything. With little they knew I highly doubt that they had any qualifications," Claude replied, "Alois and I will be heading home, have a good shopping day, see you tomorrow."

Sebastian gave a small nod and watched the other two leave then lead Ciel to the car.

Ciel was still pretty hurt about his master snapping at him and the fact the the restaurant wouldn't allow him or Alois to stomach grumbled and he looked up at Sebastian, 'Should I say anything? Is he still mad at me?' he thought.

After debating for a bit he mewed and pawed at Sebastian's arm. The man looked down, " Yes?"

"I'm hungry." Ciel replied in a soft voice, eyes shifting away when Sebastian's meet his.

"Oh yeah, they don't allow neko's to eat there," Sebastian muttered, "Alright kitten, I'll get you something to eat."

"Thank you," Ciel replied.

Sebastian walked through the snow back to his car, glancing over his shoulder to see if Ciel was following him, watching the small boy hoping from his footprint to footprint made the man smile. The neko seemed to be focusing all his energy on getting through the snow, "Need any help kitten?"

"No I got it."

Sebastian smiled and unlocked the car door, opening it and letting the neko climb in, he helped then neko buckle up before getting into the drivers seat, "Where do you want for lunch?"

"Pizza!" Ciel squeaked trying to get comfy in his puffy jacket.

Sebastian chuckled, "Alight, when we get to the mall I'll get you some pizza."

Ciel nodded, still trying to get comfortable.

The mall was crowded as to be expected two weeks before Christmas. Sebastian switched Ciel into a lighter jacket and made sure his leash was locked on. Ciel looked around, there were too many people around then he would like. "Can we come back tomorrow?" Ciel asked pulling on Sebastians jacket.

"Sorry sweetheart, we are leaving tomorrow so we have to get what we need today," Sebastian replied leading through the crowd.

Ciel made a small chattering noise, keeping close to the tall man in front of him.

The duo made their way to the food court, avoiding the bustling crowd, when they reached they reached the pizza stand Sebastian picked Ciel up, "Alright what type do you want?"

"Pepperoni and soda1" Ciel said pointing at the food.

Sebastian told the girl behind the counter, paid and managed to find a place to sit.

Ciel was happily eating, Sebastian was going over his schedule for the month, when a shrill cry was heard followed by a sobbing 'Ciel!'

Ciel looked and around for the owner of the voice, he knew who it was and when he saw her he bolted out of his seat and darted toward the red haired neko, "Aunt Red!"


	19. New Pet: Blue eyes and a Blonde tail Pr

Hello! This is Pinecone the writer of New Pet. Recently I have gotten several (around 100) requests to write some ClaudeXAlios that explains their side of the story in New Pet.

Keep an eye out for New Pet: Blue eyes and a Blonde tail

Here is a little Preview~

Rain poured down on the cold streets of London, a scrawny neko scurried out of an alley and down a deserted street. He clutched a small bag to his chest, a determined look in his crystal blue eyes as he went. It would be completely dark soon, much too dangerous to be running about. He turned a corner and stepped out on to the street the heavy rain hiding yellow lights of a car speeding towards him. The machine made a loud screech as the driver slammed on his breaks, unfortunately the car still made contacted with the small neko sending him skidding on the wet asphalt and into a painful darkness.


End file.
